The Salamander's Story
by The.Rayvenwolves
Summary: Everyone will be buffed and the dragon slayers will be strong enough to actually deal with the dragons. New levels to Dragon Slaying Magic explained inside. Rated M for language and eventual gore (possibly smutty scenes to). Natsu finally stops hiding his brain as well small Harem for Natsu. DISCONTINUED. FEEL FREE TO REWRITE IT.
1. Chapter 1

S.R: HI guys. This is another one of the three stories I warn you was coming and yeah I know it's been more than a week (I said all three of them would being coming within a week of the last updated chapter for Fairy Dragon's Family). Blame the beta readers taking longer with these other two (especially the other one).

Natsu: What's so special about this one?

S.R: Well all the dragon slayers are more bad ass. I mean what if there was something beyond Dragon Force?

Natsu: Chaos?

S.R:

Stage 1. regular dragon slayer magic.

State 2. Dragon Style: Doubled magic strength.

Stage 3. Dragon Force: Doubled magic output and physical capabilities.

Stage 4. Dragon Drive: Doubled magic strength, enhanced physical capabilities, skin turns to scales. Stage 5. Evolved Dragon Drive: Doubled magic strength, enhanced physical capabilities, skin turns to scales, tier 2 dragon slayer skills are now usable.

Stage 6. Dragon Mode: Transforms into a dragon, has their magic power quadrupled, their senses are 20 times sharper, physical capabilities are now on par with dragons.

Natsu: Holy shit… but why?

S.R: Dragons are impossibly tough, I mean none of the dragon slayers could defeat a dragon during the grand magic games and their magic is supposed to do allow them to do that. They were too weak. Now with my stages I came up with it makes sense. It also allows for me to still call Acnologia a corrupted slayer and not a dragon. Now I'm not trying to make it so the dragon slayers are the strongest and unbeatable since everyone is getting buffed up to somewhat balance out this new scale. But I'm making it so you dragon slayers could actually go toe to toe with dragons like your supposed to.

Natsu: Anything else?

S.R: you could defend yourself from a dragon with stage 4, but it'd be a tough battle. Also there are requirements to being able to use the 2nd through 6th stages.

Stage 1. Basic- no requirements

Stage 2. powered up magic- must have perfect control over your magic (if you can't control it you can't use it properly and will go insane)

Stage 3. powered up magic and body- must be in peak physical condition (otherwise the increased strength will tear and destroy muscle)

Stage 4. powered up and scales- must have enough magic to maintain it (the amount of magic you have is not how strong it is. Magic strength is how powerful the spells are)

Stage 5. powered up, scales, second level magic- ? requirement (labeled this way because no dragon slayer has access to stage 5 yet other than Acnologia and he won't tell anyone anyway)

Stage 6. transformation- ? requirement (same as stage 5's parenthesis)

Natsu: I wasn't asking for more info on the dragon slayer abilities…

S.R: I know but I wanted to point out that I wasn't going to give you or the others the strongest forms for a while. But I do want to point out the pairing in this one. You, Natsu will be with Erza, Mira, and Ultear (just to shake my writing up a bit).

Natsu: different, but okay and doable. Is this one going to follow cannon?

S.R: Kinda… It'll start with when Gajeel lead you guys to the Dragon Graveyard from there I have no clue what I'm going to do with it, also it will be in Natsu's point of view for the most part.

Natsu: Alright. Let's do this. I'm all fired up!

S.R: FIRST I HAVE TO DO THE DISCLAIMER.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM FAIRY TAIL. JUST THIS STORY ALL BY ITSELF.

 **NATSU'S POV**

"Where the hell are we going metal head?" I questioned Gajeel eager to see what had him acting so serious. He just grunted at me before saying we had another minute or so until we were there. Sighing I rolled my eyes and continued walking privately acknowledging Happy's musing as to this being something dragon slayer related as probable, and slightly irritated that Gray and Lucy were with us. I didn't have long to think on that before the cave path we had been following opened up into a gigantic cavern littered with bones. Wendy and I kept walking even after Lucy and Gray stopped since we were following the iron freak in slightly further to get a better look around.

"What animals could have left bones this size?" Lucy asked sounding confused. Shaking my head at her and replying in unison with Gajeel "These are dragon bones dummy." She fumed at us for calling her dumb, but was silenced when Wendy told her to be quiet "You and Gray don't belong here, and are lucky we didn't throw a fit about you coming with us… Gajeel do you know how old these bones are?" Lucy and Gray just stared at Wendy in shock over her sudden rudeness. Gajeel shook his head saying he didn't have enough light in the cavern at the time. I stepped up next to him and one of the smaller bones in the room. Creating a light in my hand I looked it over, having an actual conversation with Gajeel comparing what we noticed.

"These bones are too old to be our dragons. They're at least four hundred years old." I answered Wendy with a small smile. We just stood around awkwardly for a moment before Wendy jumped up "I have an idea. I need you two to back up a bit though" she said waiting for us to do as she asked before setting up an intricate magic circle. Standing in the circle she began to chant casting a spell I'd never seen before. Watching the spell work I noticed that after Wendy clapped her hands together a weird looking portal opened up and out stepped a semi transparent dragon. Realization dawned on me as I noticed it didn't make contact with anything. "Let's get down to business. Your a dragon soul that was summoned so that we could ask what happened here and you will answer because we are dragon slayers, not to mention my father is Igneel the Fire Dragon King" I spoke with authority taking control of the situation and preventing the spirit from playing any tricks on us.

"Aw, that takes all the fun out of things, but you must have very good instincts considering only Grandeeney and or any children she taught the magic to would know how to summon a soul or even that the spell was for summoning souls" the soul spoke. I nodded my head at the compliment before gesturing for the dragon to explain. "I was known as Zirconis when I was alive. And before I go on the only reason I'm answering your questions is because you are Igneel's son and while I may have disagreed with him on you humans I still respected him" Zirconis spoke. I bowed my head in thanks before asking "who could have been capable of carnage on this level, with dragons no less?!"

"That thing does not deserve to be called a who!" Zirconis growled out before saying "all of the bodies you see here are dragons that were murdered by a dragon slayer who became corrupted by power, transforming into a dragon himself. I hope that bastard gets destroyed just as viciously as he killed us." Widening my eyes in shock I look up at him realizing Zirconis was talking about Acnologia. "The black dragon, Acnologia did this" I stated for the others who seemed confused. Zirconis just nodded his head. Before anything else could be asked his image began to waiver. Wendy was straining to maintain the spell now, so sharing a look with Zirconis I told Wendy to let go of the spell. Zirconis bid us farewell as he faded out of existence. "Ice freak, Luce go on ahead of us" I told Lucy and Gray.

Gray was about to retort when Lucy grabbed his arm and started walking away.

A few moments later I heard Gray asking Lucy why they left and why the should listen to me. Snorting at his idiocy I turned back to Gajeel and Wendy. "I know you noticed it metal head. But you were so focused on holding the spell I don't think you did Wendy" I started receiving an apology from her that I told her was unnecessary. "He was hiding something. Plus the way he spoke so freely… There's no way it was just because his respect for your pops Salamander" Gajeel responded adding his two cents in as well. Nodding in agreement I crouched down to pick Wendy up "There's nothing we can do about it right now so lets go catch up with them. Go ahead and rest a bit now Wendy. You'll need some energy for the games."

As we walked out of the caves Wendy asked me if we should tell and or show Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth since they are also dragon slayers. Gajeel and I shook our heads at the question knowing Sting wouldn't listen or care, and Rogue would follow Sting. Knowing the importance of what we found and learned we did decide to tell Gramps. I knew Lucy would stay silent, but I'd have to force Gray to be quiet about it so Once we were back with the rest of the guild I started a guild brawl as a cover for stomping Gray into the ground. As we fought I told him in hushed whispers "Do not tell anyone about what we saw in the cave. It's really important and very dangerous knowledge." Gray got the message, and slowly but surely the brawl ended.

Everyone got chewed out by Gramps for causing such a ruckus, but we knew he was doing it for show since the brawl wasn't in the safety and comfort of our guild hall. Gajeel, Wendy, and I waited a few minutes before walking up to Gramps at the bar and silent shooing the others away. "Hey master, we found something we wanted to tell you about" I spoke using the word master instead of calling him Gramps so he'd know it was a serious discussion. He nodded and the four of us went into a private room that. "We found a secret Cavern under the arena. In that cavern is a graveyard of dragon bones" we told him, before explaining what we learned. "I can't do anything until after the games, as the council refuses to have a meeting while the games are going on" he commented bitterly.

"We figured that was the case, but wanted to give you the heads up." Gajeel replied with a sigh. "Since we can't do anything about it there's no need to stay riled up. Natsu I know how serious this is but I think you need to continue acting like an idiot so the others don't get suspicious." Gramps told us before directing his words to me. I chuckled to myself as I asked how he saw through my act. Giving me a knowing smile Gramps said nothing. Realizing I wasn't going to get an answer I laughed once more before we left the room we were talking in to rejoin the others. Thankfully Erza was the only one to notice our disappearance and reappearance. All it took for her to stay quiet was a shake of his head from Gramps. But she did glance at me a little angry to be left out, which told me she wasn't going to stay quiet for long.

Gajeel noticed the glance as well but mistook the angry red that just barely graced her skin as a blush. Snorting at whatever he was thinking he turned to me "Hey Salamander, looks like Titania's got her eye on you" I just decked him as I mumbled to myself "I wish that was the case..." forgetting that the metal freak was also a dragon slayer, only to have him wrap his arm around my neck and drag me off to a corner signaling for Wendy and Laxus to join us.

"What do you want?" Laxus asked gruffly seeming annoyed at being distracted. "You might not be a first gen dragon slayer like us but you still have the same instincts and bond with us. We might not show it but the four of us have a deeper family bond than the others do. You know that as well as we do" Gajeel started before continuing "As such we need to have a little talk with Natsu here."

Laxus's eyes widened as he realized Gajeel was being serious. He nodded his head in agreement while Wendy just asked why we needed to talk. "As you two know Natsu has marked Erza as a potential mate. But now he won't man up and talk to her about it" he explained.

Wendy squealed quietly telling me "You two would be sooooooooo cute together, not to mention she'd make an awesome older sister" indirectly calling me her older brother which brought a smile to my face. Laxus smirked at me as he commented "I don't know about what Wendy said but, if you're too weak to tell her how you feel-" before I cut him off "Considering one thing you guys seem to have forgotten it's not quite that simple." Wendy just cocked her head to the side in thought as Gajeel and Laxus both gave me a questioning look. "As the son of Igneel I'm not just the Fire Dragon Slayer. I'm the Fire Dragon King Slayer. As the King Dragon Slayer I also inherit the trait of having multiple mates. That means Erza isn't the only one I'd have as a mate and who in their right mind would be understanding of that?" I questioned, without mentioning that Erza wasn't the only one that was marked as a potential mate of mine.

Laxus nodded his head in understanding as Gajeel grunted in acknowledgment, but Wendy reached over and poked me as she said "If she felt the same for you she'd have to be understanding of that, because it'd be share you or loose you!" As she finished speaking she looked up at my face only to make an eeepping sound. At this point we realized that we were so focused on the talk that we didn't hear the guild slowly going quiet as someone listening in on us was sharing the info with the guild as a whole. Turning my head I saw Warren standing behind me with his eyes closed and a smile on his face as he used his telepathy magic to share the conversation with the guild.

It took him a second to realize there was no more talk in the guild hall period, before he opened his eyes and saw my glare. Paling Warren turned away from us and ran like a bat out of hell. Before I could give chase Erza had made her way to my side, grabbed my shoulder, and dragged me into a room for a not so private talk considering with my enhanced senses I knew Wendy and a few others had their ears on the door listening in.

 **ERZA'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Natsu I understand your point I really do but Wendy is right. If the people you want as mates love you as well they'd have to understand and share you or they'd loose out on the chance to be with you. All you have to do is explain yourself. So please don't hide your feelings from anyone, it wouldn't be fair to them." I told Natsu as I held his gaze in mine. After a moments silence he sighed and said "Alright. Erza you are one of the women I love and want to be with, but I can't be with just you as its not in my nature to have one mate thanks to being a Fire King Dragon Slayer… But don't force yourself to do anything. I don't want you to feel obligated to since someone told you before I was ready to tell you. I'm fine with whatever you want but please don't force yourself to or fake anything for my sake."

Smiling at his honesty I pushed him into a chair and sat on his lap "Listen to me here Natsu. I'm not going to fake anything or force myself to do something. I like you, yes that is true. Love you? I don't know, but I am willing to give us a try. As for sharing you, that is fine with me. You've done so much for me the least I can do is consider your feelings and be respectful of them." Natsu just smiled back at me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a hug. "Thanks Erza. I'll tell you more about things later, but for now it will remain private because we have some people listening in" he said as we heard some squeals through the door.

Nodding in agreement, I stood up and offered him one more smile before walking out of the room and yelling at people for listening in. Most of them apologized but Wendy gave me a hug calling me her big sister which brought a smile to a lot of peoples faces including my own, but Mira just gave me a halfhearted smile and thumbs up. "It's almost time for today's games to start, so we'll celebrate your new relationship when we come back" Master said after glancing at the clock.

* * *

S.R: This was supposed to be longer, but my beta reader told me I had too much going on in one chapter and to cut it where I did after fixing a few things (namely changing some of the vocabulary). Any who see y'all next time!


	2. Chapter 2

S.R: Sorry you guys had to wait extra time. Now that things have slightly settled down again and I'm not spending every waking moment working, or planning a wedding (I have given my input and am happy to let her continue the planning with her mom) I have free time once more (not counting the previous updates as I just couldn't sleep when I did them).

Natsu: Which story is this one for this time?

S.R: Salamander's Story. **This is an AU so events are going to play out differently than cannon including changing the villian from Future Rogue to a new random dragon slayer, as you'll see**. Now then Let's get on to the story.

 **NATSU'S POV**

The day had passed, and the guild had come back to our host bar to party continuing well into the night. I was sitting on the roof with Erza, the two of us having watched a lunar eclipse. We were just chatting amiably when I decided to tell Erza about the others I had chosen to be my mates. "Erza I want to tell you who my other mates ar-" I got out before an extremely powerful wave of magic passed over us. "What the hell was that?!" I heard a few people shout out before my senses exploded. "Erza stay here. GAJEEL, LAXUS, WENDY WE'VE GOT TO CHECK THAT OUT!" I screamed taking off for the area my nose was leading me to. I didn't bother to look back as I could feel them following me. Unfortunately Erza didn't stay behind, and other's from the guild followed as well to see what was happening. We all came to a stop once we saw a giant gate wide open and dragon's flying through.

Not bothering to figure out what caused this I began barking orders out. "Someone get the council to release Cobra we'll need all the dragon slayers here. Everyone else focus on shutting that damn gate! Wendy support Laxus and deal with Zirconis, Gajeel you take that black dragon, I'll deal with the one made of flames" I ordered noticing Sting and Rogue had stepped forward to deal with a dragon each. Surprisingly everyone followed my orders as I jumped forward to clash with the flaming dragon only to fly right through it. Being un-phased but the dragon's flames I turned around to face it once more using my **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** hoping that that my magic would work only to be shrugged off. It just laughed at me before unleashing a roar that I quickly ate up finding myself in **Dragon Force**. "You must be a fire dragon slayer to eat my flames. That means I Atlas Flame must take you seriously" Atlas stated after noticing I had scarfed down his flames. "I don't have the time to waste dealing with you. Either surrender and help me or I start eating you since you're pure flames" I told him as I sprang up onto his back.

As I landed on his back he demanded I give him a reason to help. "Would the fact I'm the son of Igneel the Fire Dragon King be reason enough?" I questioned cheekily. He just bowed his head and called me his prince, before taking off into the air while briefing me on the one controlling the dragons. "He traveled from your future, to the past where I and the other dragons are from to command us in this attack. If you can get him to surrender or somehow they can destroy the gate we'd vanish back to the past" Atlas Flame told me as we flew towards the dragon he called Motherglare. Taking this time to check on everyone I saw the council had released Cobra to fight a dragon but he was struggling. Sting and Rogue had turned their one on one battles into a two versus two and seemed to be focusing on just holding them off. Gajeel was standing strong against his dragon but it looked like he couldn't do much damage either. Wendy and Laxus were having an easier time considering it was a two versus one, but even their fight was a struggle to hold the dragon back. Thankfully the rest of the guild somehow managed to shut the gate, but it seemed like they were struggling against small hatchlings that Motherglare sent their way every so often.

Realizing Atlas had already taken all of this into account I knew his suggestions were the only ways to end this situation. "Atlas, could you keep Motherglare distracted while I fight the future person? I'm hopping that the collateral damage from fighting with whoever it is commanding them will be enough to stop her from sending out the hatchlings, but I can't keep her from attacking others if I'm not focused on her wholly" I asked knowing he'd do it. Considering I was sitting at the base of his neck I was able to see his head bob in agreement. As we drew close enough I jumped off of Atlas's back and on to Motherglare's instantly having to duck a punch. Sighing as my new opponent just glared at me staying while staying silent I lashed out with a quick kick as a feint, before lunging forward bringing my fist into the person's stomach. The force from my attack threw the person back a few feet.

"Well that really fucking hurt" my opponent finally spoke, holding one hand to their stomach for a moment while the other hand was pulling off their hood "Considering Atlas, defected to help you I'd wager you're a fire dragon slayer. Let's see if your flames can keep up with my sound waves." With that I noticed a noise moving towards me. Unfortunately the noise was too loud causing me to flinch instead of dodge the attack. The man I was fighting noticed this and grinned evilly before launching several more sound waves at me in rapid succession. Thankfully I had **Dragon Force** active and didn't receive that much damage. "Well you're tougher than expected, I'll give you that. But I Lucian Brahmen will end you" the enemy announced in a cocky tone that reminded me of myself. Taking advantage of the fact he didn't attack I threw myself forward landing a **Fire Dragon's Claw** that I quickly followed up with a **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**. Before reaching out and latching on to his arm pulling him into range. "You'll find it damn near impossible to beat me without an army at your back" I told him before headbutting him.

After headbutting him I let go of his arm and we had a slug fest for a few minutes. "I'll need an army at my back you say… Well its a good thing I have Motherglare with me then" Lucian said as he forced me off of Motherglare's back with sound waves. I found myself falling too fast for my flames to form properly so I couldn't even use them to slow down. After falling into and through a building I had to shake my head to clear the daze I was in. As I looked back up at Lucian and Motherglare I noticed that some of her hatchlings were falling after me. Groaning in annoyance I quickly stood up and reared back taking a huge breath before using my **Fire Dragon's Roar** to burn them to ash. But I didn't notice the few that were already on the ground, nor that they had gotten close enough for a few of them to cut me open. Before anything else could happen a wave of flames completely destroyed them not even leaving ash. I felt the warmth of the flames surround me as my wounds sizzled shut thanks to the heat cauterizing them. I didn't need to look to know that Atlas Flame was standing above with his flames surrounding me in a protective barrier.

"Are you alright my prince?" he asked sounding worried. "thanks to eating your breath attack earlier I was in a forced **Dragon Force** so I'm fine. But something tells me I need more than this to beat him" I responded taking the moment to stretch. "If that's the case I have an idea you may not like" Atlas started before I cut him off "I have enough magic for **Dragon** **Drive** but I can only hold it for 5 minutes." He nodded at that "I can give you the flames of my soul to boost your magic. I have no idea how much of an increase there will be, but it considering your the son of Igneel it should be enough to get you through a fight with that young man." I glanced up at him in shock. He was willing to give me his life force to boost my magic container so that I could deal with Lucian. "That will kill you" I told him. Atlas nodded before telling me "I've lived long enough. Besides with my soul boosting your magic I'd become part of you so in a way I'd still be living."

"Are you sure?" I asked him not wanting to do it unless he was willing. He nodded at me as he bowed to me once more. "It's been an honor" he said before shrinking until he was just a small white hot flame hovering in the air before me. "I may not have known you long but I'm glad I met you Atlas Flame" I said with a tear in my eye as I ate his flame. The second I was done consuming the fire that made up Atlas's soul I felt as if I could destroy everything with just a touch. Letting my magic flare around me I focused on switching from **Dragon Force** into **Dragon** **Driv** **e**.

 **NARRATOR POV**

When Natsu began flaring his magic after consuming Atlas Flame's soul everyone nearby even the dragons turn their heads towards the pillar of flames surrounding Natsu. Why? Well he was unleashing more power than any of the humans had ever felt and the dragons were feeling a magic level on par with the Dragon King. You see Atlas's soul gave Natsu a power boost capable of opening up the strongest forms of dragon slayer magic, and as the Fire Dragon King Natsu certainly should have power rivaling his fathers. But without knowing how to use them Natsu was stuck using a ridiculously overpowered **Dragon Drive**. As the pillar of flames surrounding Natsu fell back to reveal his **Dragon Drive** he let out a vicious roar that made his enemy Lucian quake in fear.

"Gihihihi sounds like Salamander's getting serious" Gajeel said as he turned his focus back to the dragon he was fighting. Both were worse for wear but neither had given ground being locked in a stalemate. Where as with Wendy and Laxus. "Sounds like he's pissed off. I'd hate to be his opponent now that he's fighting to win" Laxus said as he rested on the ground standing protective in front of Wendy even though their dragon had agreed to stop fighting in favor of watching the battle between Natsu and Lucian. Wendy nodded in agreement "of course he'll win. My big brothers are too strong to loose after all." Calling Gajeel, Laxus, and Natsu her brothers with a proud smile on her face, mirrored by the one Laxus wore at her words. With Sting and Rogue we find two battered dragon slayers and two tired dragons. "Shit… I don't think we ever stood a chance against him Sting." Rogue said with wide eyes at the power Natsu was unleashing. Sting for once found his arrogance was non-existent and could only nod as he gulped in fear of the power Natsu was displaying.

Over with the rest of Fairy Tail we find them resting as the hatchlings unleash by Motherglare had stopped attacking. "About time he got serious" Gray muttered feeling exhausted. "How is he that strong?" others were muttering. Master Makarov however was smiling with his eyes closed "All that's left now is for him to quit hiding his real self." most of the guild just looked at him in curiosity of what he meant. Two of the women in the guild, specifically Mira and Erza however completely ignored their surroundings in favor of watching Natsu all while whispering in unison "Go, Natsu!"

 **NATSU'S POV**

After letting out a roar of power I burst upwards with flames coating the bottom of my feet. Rocketing towards Motherglare and Lucian standing on her back. Once I was close enough I spun using the flames propelling my feet to make my **Fire Dragon's Claw** even faster. Lucian dodged back but the heat of the attack still burned him. But my foot hit Motherglare with enough force to make her cry out in pain as she stopped flying for a second as I asked Lucian "Ready for round 2?"


	3. Chapter 3

S.R: Sorry about taking so long for this update guys. I've been backing up all my stories onto an external hard-drive that I lost so I had to re-write them, however I didn't remember them completely, just fragments of each one. So I had to do some reading to jump start the creative process to re-write them. It took a while but I managed to come up with what I feel to be better than the original versions. Also there's a change to the pairing. It was supposed to be a Natsu X Erza X Mira, X Ultear. But I'm adding a few more women so that it would be a small harem. For now I'm keeping them secret so that they'll be a surprise. :P

Natsu: So shut up and get to it already!

S.R: I am. Sheesh… Any who let's get on with the story!

 **NARRATORS POV**

WITH WENDY

"Laxus, I think he's telling the truth about not wanting to finish the fight" a small bluenette called to the blonde man standing in front of her. He wasn't in a battle stance but he was tense and on guard with his magic surging ready around him to counter anything their dragon enemy would do. Laxus sighed and powered down slightly but not completely. The dragon sat down so that he could watch the battle raging in the sky, but he nodded his head at two "Trying to finish the fight would be pointless. You two could keep me busy long enough for you friend to finish off the one leading us and by that point I'd be at his mercy which I'd rather not."

"What do you mean you'd rather not be at his mercy?" Laxus asked sounding a little pissed off at the fact Zirconis feels threatened by Natsu's power but not his. Zirconis sighed as he looked at us with a sad look "He must be the son of the Fire Dragon King for Atlas Flame to obey and serve him like he did… Atlas decided to give that boy a power boost by offering his soul. My guess is the boy normally can't handle this form for long so Atlas decided to sacrifice himself to allow the boy to do so." Laxus and the girl both had frowns on their faces after hearing that. She actually let a few tears fall too. Despite the fact they were fighting the dragon's there where no intentions of killing them so it was kinda sad to hear one gave it's life to help Natsu.

WITH ROGUE

" ***pant* *** **pant*** how you holdin' up there Sting?" the dark haired male asked his friend as he stood facing my dragon opponent. He had yet to make it speak but, figured out that it was a female and the one Sting was currently facing down was a male. The two dragon slayers were both looking worse for wear and fairly close to collapsing but held themselves up still. Neither one of them wanted to lose when it looked like the other dragon slayer's were doing better. Especially Natsu. It seemed that after his power up, the dragons started slowing down and became more cautious.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be able to go… But it looks like our unison raid managed to do some damage" Sting replied as his dragon limped towards the female Rogue was facing. They made eye contact for a few moments before laying down. They didn't seem to want to continue fighting but were still ready to counter-attack if they made any sudden moves. "It seems they think Natsu's gonna win his fight so there's no point to continuing" Rogue said as Sting gave him a grin.

WITH GAJEEL

He'd been staring down his opponent for a few seconds before both turned to look at the explosion of power radiating off of Natsu. Realizing this was almost over he gave a tired sigh and sat down. Even after eating the Iron debris made by the fight with the dragon Gajeel looked like he'd lost a fight with a blender. Sure his **Iron Dragon's Scales** saved his hide, but they couldn't stop everything. Thankfully his Iron was dense enough to damage the dragon he was fighting. Though even with what damage he did manage the dragon was still largely fine. It may have been a vicious fight, but to the onlookers it was a one sided fight and a struggle to stay alive. "Huh, looks like I still have a long way to go before I catch up Salamander" Gajeel said to himself, falling backwards to lay down eyes locked on the fight in the sky.

He watched the explosions that were Natsu's attacks, and heard the cries of pain coming from both his opponent and the dragon whose back they were fighting on. It took a while but the dragon slowly began to fall, forcing the fight to continue on the ground.

 **MAKAROV'S POV**

"That boy is something else" I muttered to myself as I watched Natsu clash with his opponent. Seeing how Natsu was going I knew he was going to emerge victorious, so I decided to check on the other slayers. Noticing they were no longer fighting but instead watching Natsu I was confused. Why would they stop fighting… Unless the dragon's realized it wasn't going to last and decided to be peaceful in the hopes they don't get killed, granted it would be very hard to do so in the first place. Knowing that we were in the clear and just waiting on Natsu I determined to just watch and cheer him on.

After the battle came to the ground however I had to evacuate everyone from the area around the Gate the dragon's came through as it seemed Natsu was determined to destroy that gate while fighting his enemy and wasn't worried in the slightest about the collateral damage. Natsu and his opponent had dropped their spell casting and just encased their fists and feet with magic, choosing to brawl, hoping the cut back on magic use would allow them to fight longer. This should have made it easier to see the fight, as there wasn't errant magic floating about them blocking my view, but the two of them were moving at speeds that made it impossible for a normal person to see them. I instead had to focus on feeling their magic to determine how the fight was going.

"Whatever Natsu and that dragon did, it boosted his magic immensely" I muttered to myself as I noticed he currently had enough magic to go toe to toe with Gildarts which shocked me. I knew the boy had the potential, but I thought it would still be a few years before he could match Gildarts. After noticing that I was so lost in thought I didn't notice the fight was over till I heard Natsu unleash a massive " **Fire Dragon's Roar** " destroying the gate through which the dragons came.

 **NATSU'S POV**

(A FEW MOMENTS BEFORE NATSU DESTROYED THE GATE)

"Ha… it's your win" Lucian told me collapsing to the ground after I struck him in the chest. I smirked but didn't power down just in case he was trying to distract me for a sneak attack. I gave myself a few moments to recover a bit of energy before asking what would happen to him and the dragons if I destroyed the gate. Lucian's answer was they would go back to their own times. Nodding my head at his answer I took a deep breath, and gathered my magic for one last attack.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar** " I cried unleashing the largest roar I've ever done. I watched in amazement as my roar melted the gate into a super heated puddle of slag. It seems not only did Atlas Flame's soul increase the size of my magic container, it also strengthened my magic. I realized this because it should have taken me fifteen minutes to melt the gate. At the thought of Atlas I looked down, silently making a promise to use the power he gave me, to protect my loved ones. Turning around I made my way back to the guild, watching as Lucian and the remaining dragons all began to glow brightly before disappearing back to their own times.

As I walked back towards the rest of the guild I powered down. I got within ten feet of them, before I gave my signature grin and fell forward with my conscious fading. The last thing I remember was feeling two sets of arms catch me before I could hit the ground.

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

I woke up in the bed I I was using in our hotel. Erza was sitting in a chair on my right, with my hand held in hers. Mira was in the room as well. She was cleaning up the medical supplies, so I guessed that Wendy didn't have enough magic left to heal me. As I noticed this I also saw Erza perk up noticing I was awake. Both Erza and Mira smiled at me before Mira tried to excuse herself from the room.

"don't go yet Mira… Before all this happened I was about to tell Erza about the other people I have fallen in love with" I called out to the white haired woman. She shook her head, saying it wasn't any of her business but Erza being the smart woman she was moved over to Mira's side and bopped her on the head. She the pulled Mira into a hug, before dragging her over to the side of the bed. I shifted so that I was sitting on the bed and Erza sat down, placing Mira between us.

"Of course it does you silly woman. I wanted you to hear, because you are one of the women I've fallen in love with" I said with a smile, pulling both her and Erza into a hug. Erza also smiled at Mira who just sat there in shock for a few seconds before a grin just as large as the ones Erza and I had found its way onto her face. We sat like that for a few moments just enjoying the hug but unfortunately were interrupted by a cough. Erza and Mira both jumped out of my arms sporting blushes, as for me I kept my smile not really being embarrassed at being caught.

"Not that I have any issues with you all being in a relationship, but we do have things to talk about Natsu..." Gramps said looking rather serious. Knowing what he was talking about, and knowing that as my mates Erza and Mira had a right to know as well calmly told them about Atlas Flame and his sacrifice. "Just so you know Natsu, during that fight the power you were putting off was almost at Gildarts level" Gramps told me, but I knew he was downplaying it hoping I would keep working just as hard as I have been. I looked at gramps with my signature smile before yelling "I'm all fired up!"

"Now, we have other things to discuss my boy, but first I think you owe these two a proper introduction" Gramps mentioned with a knowing smile walking out the door saying to come talk to him when I was ready for the rest of the conversation. Erza and Mira however looked at me with confusion, wanting to know what he meant by that. I sighed, mentally yelling at gramps for putting me in this situation. I looked at the two with a slightly more serious face than normal and explained that my carefree and stupid nature was an act I started when I first started searching for Igneel, because I noticed that when I got into fights it made people underestimate me. I just got so used to making people think I was stupid that I never bothered to correct the thought for those I actually got to know.

I spent a few minutes apologizing for not showing the two of them the real me, but I promised that once we got back to the guild I'd open up more and show them the real me. Then Erza booted me out the door saying to go have my talk with the master. Once he saw I was ready he motioned for me to join him outside so no one had a chance of overhearing. As we walked out I saw Wendy and Gajeel waiting for us. Gramps nodded to them and kept walking, saying "We're going to meet up with the magic council. Thanks to this incident they've agreed to talk to me on a few matters, and I want you there to present your argument over the dragon graveyard that is under the Grand Magic Games stadium."


	4. Chapter 4

S.R: Well… I suppose it's time to update again.

Natsu: Time for chaos?

S.R: Only a little bit of chaos.

Natsu: Works for me!

S.R: Excellent. let's go!

 **NATSU'S POV**

Wendy, Gajeel and I walked with gramps staying completely silent, as there wasn't much to talk about. Though as we neared the castle a few members of the Rune Knights approached us, being lead by a man named Lahar.

"We were sent to escort you dragon slayers to the king. He wishes to personally thank all of the dragon slayers for the quick reactions that lead to us being able to minimize the damage. Doranbolt has already gone and found the slayers from Sabertooth." - Lahar

"Alright then. Let me go back and grab Laxus for you. Though once the king is done thanking them I'd ask that you bring them to me while I discuss this event with the council." - Makarov

"The council has ruled that they will not meet until after the games." - Lahar

"Ah, but they must convene for an emergency meeting after magical attacks such as what just happened. As my guild was the one that reacted first and bore the brunt of the attack I will inevitably be called to give a report. And so I'm making it easy on them." - Makarov

"I see your point. Very well I'll escort them to the councils meeting chamber once the king is done with them." - Lahar

Once the conversation was done gramps looked at me, knowing that when it comes to the slayers I'm the De Facto leader. We made eye contact for a few seconds before nodding to each other. Lahar gestured for a few of his men to go with gramps to bring Laxus, and then spun on his heel and began guiding us to the king. We didn't make it very far before being joined by Laxus who left the knights that had gone to guide him behind, choosing to move with us instead of arrive late.

As we walked into the throne room we saw Sting and Rogue staring at the door as if waiting for us. We barely got 5 steps into the room before they demanded to know how I got so strong. I told them how Atlas Flame gave his power to me only to have them scoff and remind me that they killed their dragon parents.

"You two together could barely fucking scratch me! There is no way in hell you killed your dragon parents unless they lied to you about being a dragon and were actually drakes. Besides even if you did why be so proud of murdering your own parent!" I spat at them in return to their comment.

They both went silent at that, and I could tell they were pondering my words. Though before anything else could be said the king walked into the room.

"That was well said mister Dragneel. Who indeed would be able to take pride in the slaying of their parent… I digress however. I'm sure you'll all been informed that I wish to thank you for the quick actions you all had taken tonight" the king started before bending down on one knee and bowing to us as he finished "I thank you all. If not for you, we might still be under attack and the entire city would be in ruins."

Not being one for formalities and fancy actions I strode forward. Smiling down at the king I offered him my hand. He slowly took my hand and I helped him stand. Once he was fully standing I loosened my grip, but not completely. I gave the king a nod and then released his hand to move back to my previous spot.

"You are not like the multitude of rumors I've heard about you say mister Dragneel" - the King

"Please I have never been one for formalities. Just call me Natsu. As for the rumors.. Well they came about because of my facade. When I was younger and training with my father Igneel I learned that many people will underestimate someone they believe to be foolish and dumb and so began to act the part as many make simple mistakes they wouldn't make when dealing with another person." - Natsu

"I see… Considering how plentiful these rumors are, I take it not many know the truth?" - the King

"As of now the only people who know are Master Makarov, my mates Erza and Mira, and the people in this room." - Natsu

"Well… I ask of you all to keep this a secret then. No doubt it will cause a lot of problems for Natsu if people find out he's not the ignorant fool everyone believes him to be." - the King

after that the conversation shifted to and through all the other slayers before slowing down to an amiable level. After a short stint of time it really just became a Q and A session where we'd all answer each others questions, which really helped cement a bond of friendship between all of us Dragon Slayers. Though a while later as the conversation was wrapping up Lahar came into the room.

"My lord. I have been asked to bring the dragon slayers to the emergency meeting to give reports." - Lahar

"Oh I didn't think we'd been chatting that long. Again I thank you all for your quick actions and for the wonderful discussions and company." - the King

All of the slayers in the room nodded to the king in response before following Lahar as he lead us to a special location. Upon entering the room he gestured for us to walk into I noticed gramps standing in a corner looking slightly frustrated. The council leader demanded reports from all of us before anything else could happen. Deciding to humor him before ripping the council a new one I nodded to the others and we each gave an account of what we put up with. Once that was done I looked dead at the chairman.

"Thanks to the events the other day when Gajeel disappeared under the stadium, we found a massive cavern underneath. You better have a damn good explanation for building over top of the remains within that cavern." - Natsu

"What do you mean?" -random council member

"How dare you!" - another council member

"What right do you have to demand an explanation!?" - a different member

"Silence!" - the Chairman

The room went quiet at the Chairman's command. He held out a hand staling the council members from continuing to get angry for an imagined accusation. Most of them visibly seethed at me for my statement but wisely held their mouths shut. After a few moments of silence he nodded at me. Taking it as the go ahead to speak I told them how we found the dragon graveyard.

I even told them about how using Wendy's spell **Milky Way** we were able to speak to the spirit of one of the dragons. How that dragon told us what happened to create that graveyard, and how it's sacred ground that should never have been built over. I went so far as to tell them that as the son of Igneel I inherit his title of Dragon King, and that as such I could demand retribution for the act of desecrating a graveyard. By the time I was done speaking a good portion of the council was staring at me in fear of what I would do for all they've done. The other half however were looking at me with hatred clear as day.

"We have promised that the Grand Magic Games would be a yearly event so I don't see any point in demolishing the arena, especially as doing so has a very high chance of destroying that cavern. So what would you suggest we do instead?" - the Chairman

"I have a few ideas but most of them require finding dragon which I can assure you is extremely hard… The only option left is for us slayers to work together to find an ancient nesting ground to transport the dragon remains to. In which case I'd ask that you have someone specializing in teleportation magic bring them to the cavern I use when I train. That way once we find one of the old nesting grounds we dragon slayers can take them there ourselves." - Natsu

"Why not just teleport them straight there?" - the Chairman

"Because even if the nesting grounds are no longer being used it is draconian customs that only beings with dragon blood are allowed to enter. Dragon slayers are included in that because we have dragon blood, scales, and lungs so that we can properly use dragon slaying magic. I'm not sure in Laxus's case though as he is only able to use it thanks to the dragon lacrima." - Natsu

"Very well then. I will assign Doranbolt to bring you the remains. They will be in your hands after that. Is there anything else you wish to say?" - the Chairman

"You mean about how I'm supposed to be stupid and foolish? I would but I can tell you saw through my act like gramps did. Do you want me to demand that the council stops being so judgmental towards Fairy Tail… We both know that won't happen. Most of your members are looking out for themselves and will use whatever and whoever they can as escape-goats. Or could it be you want me to threaten the council not to do anything stupid with the graveyard before moving it to me. Why the hell would I do that when you guys would easily ignore it and attempt a quote "pre-emptive strike" end-quote. Instead I'll trust that you don't do anything stupid and end that discussion now." - Natsu

"Right then. If that is all I declare this meeting adjourned." - the Chairman

Taking his statement as an okay to leave I followed gramps out of the room leading the rest of the slayers back towards our hotel. Before we got there Sting and Rogue split off saying they were going to reform Sabertooth. They also said to keep in touch. Smiling I waved them off saying I'd see them later. It wasn't until I began making my way back to my hotel room to sleep that gramps pulled me to the side to speak privately. He began by telling me I handled the council well and that he was proud I didn't do anything rash.

"The only reason I didn't do anything stupid is you were there. Honestly once I heard their responses to my statement on finding the dragon graveyard I was pissed. Since Igneel has disappeared, any and all political issues are my responsibility to deal with and I really wanted to tear them to shreds as retribution." - Natsu

"It's a good thing you maintained control and stayed calm. If you had antagonized them it would have been very bad for not only you but the guild as well… However you've now shown them the real you. You can't hide yourself behind that irresponsible facade of yours anymore or it'll discredit everything you said to them tonight." - Gramps

"I know Gramps. But don't worry about me. Sure some of the fights so far have been hard, but that's only because I refuse to use more power than needed. I can handle it if and when things get rough and I'm hoping they do because I won't be playing around anymore." - Natsu

* * *

S.R: It's been a while since I've actually cared about getting reviews (meaning I don't want to force them, but I am glad for the ones I get) but I want to ask for them this time. I want your opinions. Is it more presentable and easier to read this way? Does it help that I label who says what? If so should the character whose POV it is have their name for the label or should it be the word "me"? Should the labels be regular print or bolded? Stuff like that. I'll be copy and pasting these questions onto the next, uh let's say 3 chapters to give you all a decent amount of time to review with your opinions on that stuff. Any who till the next update. Peace out!


	5. Chapter 5

S.R: Yes it's been a while since this one has been updated… I accidentally deleted the chapter and had to re-write it… Then I got sidetracked by new animes (Ancient Magus Bride!)

Natsu: Why did you do that?

S.R: I just wasn't paying any attention when I deleted it. And I like anime okay?! Anyway I feel the need to restate

"DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM FAIRY TAIL. JUST THIS STORY ALL BY ITSELF."

Natsu: Okay… Now then are you gonna start?!

S.R: After I mention that this is going to be extra long. This is to make up for the delays (and because I'm slowly ramping up how much I write so that there is more content in my stories and the chapters are longer).

Natsu: Good. Now start!

S.R: I suppose I should…

 **NATSU'S POV**

After that confrontation with the Council, we returned to the Inn the guild was staying in while the GMG's were going on. The next day was the awards ceremony, and needless to say Fairy Tail was in first place, winning the games and proving that we were number one. Once that was done we went back to Magnolia and time past like normal. Well as close to normal as it could be since I was spending a lot of time with Mira and Erza since they were my mates.

It had taken Doranbolt a few weeks of teleporting the bones from the dragon graveyard to my secret training spot, but he finally got it done after which I sat down at the guild with him treating him to a beer for his hard work. He was a nice guy after all, and one of the few people working for/with the council that didn't want me dead.

Other than that not much else happened, and it was actually nice to relax a bit. But as they say all good things come to an end. Just yesterday, a full two months after the GMG's the council had sent a request for gramps, apparently something big was brewing and all the wizard saints were being assigned jobs to prevent it. They gave him two days to finish preparing anything he needed.

"I can't help but wonder what they want master to do… Especially since he seems to be running all over the place gathering things without actually showing anyone what he's grabbing" Mira said to me as she walked over to the table Erza and I were sitting at in the guild hall.

"If master wanted us to know he'd tell us" Erza told her as I patted the seat next to me for Mira to sit down and talk with us. Before she could however….

"Gildarts, Natsu I need to talk to the two of you" Gramps called out before spinning on his heel and walking into his office. I shared a look of confusion with Gildarts before making my way up to gramp's office.

Walking in, Gildarts and I just sat down and waited for whatever it was gramps wanted to talk about. Gramps sighed and rubbed his head with one hand before handing me the message from the council, then turned to Gildarts "Gildarts as the oldest and strongest person in the guild I need you to stay here and keep an eye on things while I'm off on this mission."

"Okay, but what is it and why is Natsu involved? The council hates him after the stunt you told me about." - Gildarts

"Oh they're going to tear into me for this, but I will need his flames… Not to mention I can use it as a recommendation in lieu of a battle exam for him, to get him the rank of wizard saint which would offer some protection from the council." - Gramps

"Oi, I'm stronger than the runt so why not recommend me?" - Gildarts

"Because, I have more control over my magic than you and the dragon Atlas Flame sacrificed himself to give me a permanent power boost that puts me just under your level… But there's already 10 saints so it doesn't matter." I chimed in after I finished reading the councils job.

"Not quite… you see once God Warrod finishes his task he plans to retire, which opens a slot in the saints." - Gramps.

At that both Gildarts and I dropped our jaws. One of the four strongest mages in Ishgar was retiring, which is shocking news. But Gramps rather than be stunned by the issue is planning to lessen the impact, so as to prevent an extremely violent struggle between powerful mages for the opening.

"I see you two understand why I'm making this move… Besides if things are going the way the council thinks they are, you're the best person for the job my boy. You grow stronger in leaps and bounds, and have a tenacious spirit, that would fight to the bitter end to protect innocent people. As it stands I think you could take Jura's spot as 7th wizard saint without breaking a sweat." Gramps said looking at me with a proud smile.

"Are you sure you'll need me gramps? What should I tell Mira and Erza?" I asked him as I recovered from my shock. His smile left his face as he nodded in assurance that I'd be needed on the job, before telling me not to say anything about it to Mira and Erza. Nodding in acceptance I stood up to leave and start my packing.

Walking out of the master's office I called out to Happy telling him that I'd be doing a special job for gramps that meant I had to go alone. Happy pouted and argued with me but after promising to buy him some fish he agreed to stay with Mira.

"Why'd the master want to talk to you?" Mira and Erza questioned in unision. Shaking my head at them, I just responded "I need you to watch Happy, Mira. Master gave me a secret job that needs done and I'm not allowed to tell anyone about it or take anyone with me."

After a moment of silence Mira nodded, but Erza tried to push me into letting her come with us. It got so bad I told her to take it up with gramps and left to start packing. Needless to say she lost that argument and I met up with gramps at the edge of the forest. After making sure we were ready, we set off for the border. ' _Thankfully Magnolia is pretty close to the border with_ _Fjordia_ _, so we could hopefully finish the job within a week_ ' I thought to myself as we stopped for a water break just a few miles away from the border. But then I started thinking about what we had to do.

"Gramps, I know we have permission to go to the ancient ruins of Fjordia's previous capital to find a few special artifacts but why do you need me in particular for this?" I asked as the message only told me the mission itself and not what we were to collect artifact wise.

"Because the artifacts we need to find belonged to the first king of Fjordia. King Jotunn-" Gramps started to respond before I cut in.

"I know about Jotunn, Gramps I am a fellow Dragon Slayer. All you needed to say was we were hunting for his artifacts. Especially since it isn't common knowledge that only a dragon slayer can actually activate and use the magic he stored in them." - Natsu

"That's another reason to bring you along. I wasn't made aware of that fact. I brought you along because according to queen Astrid, the current ruler of Fjordia it's become a nest for a bunch of Frost Drakes and their young. I was hoping we could use your magic to scare them away while we search." - Gramps.

"My flames aside it's a damn good thing you thought to bring me along….Gajeel could do it as well but I have more stamina so I can fight through an entire nest if I have to. Because that's what's going to happen. Drakes, even newborn do not back down unless they are dying. It's why after the Dragon Civil war they were hunted until they had to go into hiding to survive." -Natsu

"Surely you aren't serious. Everything feel's fear after all, just flare enough magic to scare them." - Gramps

"Won't work. I pointed out earlier that they only went into hiding to survive, and that was only because if they weren't killed outright, they had to make a nest to rest and heal in. Which means I'll have to kill them since the ruins are their nest… This is going to suck." -Natsu.

After that we started traveling again, this time in complete silence, as I sulked about having to kill. I mean if I have to kill I will, but I absolutely hate doing it and actively look for a way around having to kill. However with the situation we'll be walking into there is no way around it that wouldn't come back to bite me in the ass later.

A short while after we went silent we reached the boarder. There to greet us and guide us the rest of the way to the ruins was a squad of knights.

"Greetings. You must be saint Makarov. I am Grand Knight Sigmund, one of queen Astrid's most trusted royal knights. This squad of mine was sent to escort you to the ancient capital, however we were not made aware you would have a companion." The knight in charge greeted us as he extended his hand to shake gramp's hand.

"This is Natsu Dragneel, or if you'd prefer The Salamander. Once I heard of the Frost Drakes I figured it would be better to bring him along as his fire magic will help immensely." Gramps introduced me and I shook Sigmund's hand as well.

Sigmund nodded his head to me in greeting while a few of his men looked at me in awe, before forming ranks at his order. After that we made our way to the ruins. Thankfully they were ordered to stay and maintain our camp, though if we were not back or in contact with them after 14 hours of exploring they were to pack up and leave. But it was late by the time we managed to set up camp so gramps and I put off entering the ruined city.

( **CURRENT TIME NOW** )

Gramps and I are walking towards the center of the ancient city, as we decided to check the castle vaults first. But the hairs on the back of my neck are standing up and while I don't have the feeling we're being watched or followed, I have this sense that something knows where we are and is waiting for us to come to it. Though I'm starting to get suspicious. The city is supposed to be the nest of a bunch of Frost Drakes, but so far we have found nothing. Not even a sign that they are here.

"Gramps. The in-tel about the Frost Drakes was wrong, but there is definitely something here… the closer we get to the castle the more my instinct warns me to get the hell out of here." I spoke only receiving a nod from Makarov. After a few more minutes of quite we suddenly noticed a chill in the air.

"Maybe it's not a full nest and only one or two Frost Drakes. It is getting colder." Gramps responded to me as we walked, pointing out a few splotches of ice covering our suroundings. As he said that though my senses finally registered the presence I thought was here. Not only that, but they noticed how familiar it was.

"Gramps…. Get back to the knights. If I don't come back within 24 hours leave. Because there is no way in hell anyone else will have a chance against what is in that castle." - Natsu

"Why should I leave you behind… Better question do you think I want Erza and Mira to kill me for leaving you behind if its that dangerous?" - Gramps

"Fair point, but I'm not kidding when I say no one else could win this fight. Now that we're close enough I can tell you it's no Drake…. It's a damn dragon." - Natsu

"I can sense some powerful flames from you. Flames that remind me of Atlas Flame and Igneel, which means you're a Dragon Slayer. Young one if you weren't a slayer I'd be impressed that you could sense me from that far away, but you should have been able to from the edge of this sacred city." A voice boomed around us.

"You've done an extremely good job of hiding your presence. I was only just able to catch your scent and recognize it, but I've had a feeling that something knew we were in the ruins since shortly after we entered." - Natsu

"I see. But you don't need to send your fellow mage away. I have no intention to fight, unless you wish to desecrate my sons tomb." The dragon spoke to us again.

"Your son?… You mean Jotunn? If that is true then I must apologize, as our kingdoms leaders are worried about something dangerous happening and wished for us to recover his ancient artifacts the Dragon's Fangs, and Stave of Frost-fire. Though I wonder if they know the requirements to use these weapons." - Natsu

"Unless they have a dragon slayer such as yourself I would doubt that. However, you want my sons precious weapons that he was buried with so we must fight. I will make you a deal though… Prove your strength, and not only will I allow you to take his gear but I will give you my power as well… Come young Dragon Slayer, and face the mighty Arctic Dragon Chilthreya."

At that I shared a look with Gramps. He nodded and stepped away to what should be a safe distance. As he left I thanked whoever would listen that Atlas Flame gave me the power boost that allowed me to maintain **Dragon Drive** for long periods of time and prepared to jump right to it when the fight began. Once my preparations were complete I began making my way to the castle. The second I walked into the throne room I had to jump back though.

"I Chilthreya the Arctic Dragon weclome your challenge young one! Now announce your name!"

"I am Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel the Fire Dragon King!"

Quickly changing into **Dragon Drive** I lunged forward with a **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** but was blocked by Chilthreya's wing. Using the momentum I still had I flipped and brought my **Fire Dragon's Claw** bringing my leg down on the weak point where her wing was attached to her back. Chilthreya roared in pain before biting the back of my shirt and flinging me into a wall. She used her **Arctic Dragon's Roar** , which I only knew about because I could feel the air cooling rapidly.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar** " I countered and for a moment the roars were equal, though mine quickly began to be overwhelmed. Taking that as a sign to move, I cut my roar off and dodged out of the way before having to jump sideways to avoid being clawed in half.

"Igneel taught you well considering the power of your flames, but I sense Atlas Flame's power within you as well. Why don't you use his flames? While not as powerful as Igneel's they burn hotter, hot enough to counter me." Chilthreya demanded unleashing yet another **Arctic Dragon's Roar.**

"He only gave me his power to boost mine to maintain **Dragon Drive** for more than five minutes!" I cried out dodging her attack once again only to be backhanded into a wall.

"Foolish Child, in order to do that you had to eat his flames! As the son of Igneel you're a King Dragon Slayer, that means any element or sub-type you eat enough of can be used!" She yelled, which reminded me that I had another element anyway.

Chuckling I remembered the feeling of using my fire and Laxus's lighting, and channeled it, hoping my **Lighting Flame Dragon Mode** could not only be used in a stronger stage of power, but be boosted by that stage. Surprisingly it worked.

"I haven't yet used Atlas Flames, Hellfire so I won't try and use it now in an actual battle, but you did remind and explain to me why I am able to do this! **Lighting Flame Dragon's Dragon Drive**!" As I called out I felt my power and magic explode and leap up to an immensely high level that I've never felt before.

"Fool! Your fire may be even more powerful now but my icy, cold wind will cool it down before it can overpower me! **Arctic** **Dragon's Roar**!"

Thanks to the Lighting I am now wielding I can move even faster, so I dodged the roar and moving quickly I got below Chilthreya and point blank launched my **Lighting Flame Dragon's Roar**. My attack connected and lifted her up into the air, fast enough and hard enough to slam her against the ceiling. She hit hard enough to be slightly embedded, which gave me enough time to finish the fight.

Jumping up I cried out " **Lighting Flame Dragon's Sword Horn!** "

Chilthreya groaned in pain as I fell back to the ground. Landing on my feet I quickly scrambled out of the way as a moment later she crashed into the ground. I stayed in a defensive stance while she shook her head.

"You have proven yourself capable enough. I will allow you to take Jotunn's weapons, but on the condition only you and those you trust wield them. While only Dragon Slayers can activate the magic stored inside them, anyone can use them as an actual weapon." - Chilthreya

"I thank you for allowing me this honor." - Natsu

"I said I'd also give you my power, but before I want to do that… You are probably the strongest Dragon Slayer alive right now, and if you continue to grow stronger you will become the strongest to ever exist, but you have yet to unlock **Evolved Dragon Drive,** or the true **Dragon Mode**. You must you have perfect control over your magic, be strong enough to handle the increase in power, and have enough magic to enter these forms. Beyond that to unlock the **Evolved Dragon Drive** you must first have spilled a dragons blood onto yourself in a fight" Chilthreya said as she leaned over me so that the wound I inflicted with my last attack would drip her blood down onto me.

I let her do so and just listened to her explanation, though I didn't let much fall and moved to clean her wound before searing it shut so she wouldn't die. She continued on by saying that the blood spilled would awaken my dragon blood, and that would cause it to manifest inside my mind. Once that was done I would have to work together in sync with it to reach **Evolved Dragon Drive**.

"Once that is done, you will essentially have a split personality, but it won't be noticeable by others as your dragon blood will never take over, just talk to you in your head. Eventually after your comfortable working with your dragon blood, you must challenge it for your full power. If you win you will unlock the true **Dragon Mode…** Now I promised my power. Allow me to channel my soul into my roar, and consume it. For now you will only be able to use it on it's own or in a dual form with your Fire Dragon magic. Unless you become skilled enough to activate a triple elemental form, and your Lighting Flame Dragon ability is a dual form, not mode so please rename it.

As she finished speaking her body began to glow and I shook my head. I don't want to kill you by doing this I told her.

"Nonsense, I'm sure Atlas Flame told you that we become a part of you, so we're technically still living. Besides, very few dragons know this but he and I were mates, so I want to do this" Chilthreya commented.

Nodding at her words I told her I'd honor that wish, and ate her roar. After I was finished I sat there by her body for a moment generating a huge amount of magic to use, before using the re-equip magic Erza taught me to link to my training grounds and moved her carcass there with the bones from the ancient graveyard. Though when I finished I heard gramps approaching. He looked around in curiosity, before arriving at my side.

"She did the same thing as Atlas Flame…. But not only did she help me get stronger, she gave me the knowledge needed to unlock the last few levels of Dragon Slaying magic." I croaked out, as tears came to my eyes. Gramps just patted my back comfortingly and let me know it was okay to let go and cry.

I did cry for a bit, but eventually I just couldn't cry anymore. At that point I decided enough was enough and motioned for gramps to follow me as we wondered towards the back courtyard of the castle since that is were the royal crypts were located. A short while later we were inside the crypt and approaching the tomb of Jotunn, when an apparition appeared before us.

"I both heard and saw the deal my adoptive mother gave you young dragon slayer. Natsu Dragneel I entrust my weapons to you as my mother said she would, but I request that you take all of the artifacts I made. Dragon's Fangs, Stave of Frost-fire, Dragon's Claws, and the Crown of Dragons… After seeing you prove yourself I entrust their care to you." the ghost told us, identifying itself as Jotunn with his speech.

I knelled before him as I nodded my head. Jotunn's spirit nodded to me and his tomb opened by itself, revealing the artifacts. His ghostly form grinned at me before saying something to me in draconic. I smiled back and promised him I would, as he faded to nothing. Slowly moving forward I grabbed everything, re-equiping his body to my training cave with Chilthreya's.

"What was that last part about my boy?" Gramps asked as we walked out of the crypts.

"He asked to be buried with his mother, so using the re-equip magic Erza taught me I moved him to my training cave to be buried with her and the bones from the Dragon graveyard." I repsonded with a sad smile.

Eventually we made it back to the camp to find Sigmund telling his men to head back without him.

We greeted them all and announced that we had found the artifacts.

"I know our orders were to pack up and leave but once we heard the sounds of battle I was worried, that would have been wrong. When the 14 hour period looked like it was going to be up I began to prep my men to leave me behind so I could see what happened." Sigmund told us as gramps and I gathered the little bit of gear we brought with us.

"It wasn't a Frost Drake nest….. the Arctic Dragon Chilthreya had settled in to protect her adoptive sons grave. I battled her until she yielded, granting me her power." I told him.

"it was an intense fight" a voice sounded out making everyone look around confused as to where the voice came from. But I knew the voice, and felt a pull to put on the Crown of Dragons.

"This is why I asked you to take more than the weapons you were looking for. The Crown of Dragons holds my soul, so I can speak to you so long as you own it, and I can speak through it to anyone nearby." Jotunn's voice rang out from the crown, which was really not much more than a metal headband with golden inlays. Sigmund and his men bowed down to me and the crown in awe.

"There's a few more reasons why but those are only to be spoken of in the presence of dragons and dragon slayers only. But enough of that you men get up, I am not your leader nor is he." Jotunn spoke before grumbling to Sigmund and his men.

"I have made a recording of everything that has happened, so you may take it to the current ruler of Fjordia, now enough of that. You men can head back to wherever you need to. Natsu Dragneel here is more than capable of getting these two back to their home." Jotunn spoke as a glow suddenly sprang up around the Crown and Sigmund's hands before dispersing to show a vision lacrima.

After he tucked it away safely Sigmund and his men saluted us while gramps and I waved farwell as we walked home. It wasn't until we got to the boarder that we stopped for the night. The next day gramps started walking towards Era to report to the council, and I got three steps towards Magnolia before he used his magic to pull me after him.

"Since I took you with my you have to join me for the report. Plus I'm using this to recommend you to be a saint so you must be there as well. I know you understand all the reasons I have for recommending you, but are you going to go along with me?" - Gramps

"You have a lot of valid reasons, plus this will allow me to protect people from corruption a bit easier. Though if they go through with it you'll have to promote me to S class." - Natsu

"True, and I've been prepared to for years. I've been waiting for you to stop hiding your true self to do it, because of how it would look if I didn't." -Gramps

"Okay then. It looks like we are in agreement…" - Natsu.

We nodded at each other and were quiet the rest of the way to Era. We were rushed into the meeting room to report. Funnily enough several other Wizard Saints were there as well ready to give their reports too. But once the council saw me they demanded Gramps report first. Thankfully Jotunn had made another recording of the events that took place.

He explained that with the info he was given that it would be safer to take me with him, and then gestured for me to activate the vision lacrima. The council was shocked once the lacrima finished playing. "Now I believe we were supposed to give reports in order of seniority so Warrod should give his, however I wish to stay as there is more I wish to discuss once he is done" Gramps said with a grin.

At this point Warrod stepped up "I wish to say I retire after this. However thanks to Makarov's quick thinking we have a man here now how could step in and become a saint, and I feel he could replace me, so with the backing of two wizard saints I think Natsu Dragneel is a valid choice to be the new 4th wizard saint."

* * *

S.R: I'm ending it there because cliff hanger… And there will be a twist so don't think you know what's actually going to happen next.

Natsu: You cruel bastard… Also are you making Gray worthless?

S.R: You'll just have to wait and see… MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	6. Chapter 6

S.R: Updating this one again since I still haven't figured out what kind of creature I want Erza to battle in the AU….

Natsu: Or its it because you got this back from you beta readers faster than you expected?

S.R: Nope, I only sent it to one beta reader this time since the others are busy right now. So I knew I'd get it back fairly quick.

Natsu: Oh, okay then. Since you seem to know what you're doing for once I'll get out of your way.

S.R: **I realize last time I said Jura was ranked 7** **th** **. Normally I'd correct myself and move him to 5** **th** **like he's supposed to be when the GMGs came around but personally I'm under the belief that he is still weaker than Makarov who** **in my mind is either 5** **th** **or 6** **th** **. HOWEVER that doesn't even matter as I'll be redoing the Wizard Saint ranks,** **because of my plans for the story. Also I stole a character from another manga to fill in as a Saint** **(and possible harem member)** **. I'll give 50 points to whatever Hogwarts House you are in if you can tell me the manga I borrowed the character from.**

 **MAKAROV'S POV**

After Warrod made his announcement the room went silent in shock, but just as people began recovering in burst Draculos Hyberion. He informed the council that during his task he was attacked by God Serena, who prevented him from completing his mission before fleeing. Apparently during their battle Serena told him that he was leaving Fiore to join Alvarez since the worlds spotlight would soon be focused upon the unrivaled might of Alvarez's emperor. This announcement once more sent the room into stunned silence.

A silence that would soon be destroyed by the remaining members of the Wizard Saints coming to give their reports. But none of the reports were given as the shocked quiet was enough to make everyone just stand there waiting for something to happen. Eventually the Council Chairman found the ability to speak again.

"Hyberion, that news is most grievous… But we cannot stand here shell-shocked! Wizard Saints we have very important things to do and discuss, so rather than receive full reports I just want a yes or no answer on if you completed the jobs you were assigned."

Hyberion's was the only no But Jura requested to speak of the ones that hadn't shown. Shortly after completing his mission the three ranked below him requested his help on their joint job. He arrived in time to make finish the job but they were fatally wounded and passed away. We had a moment of silence before the Chairman finally spoke and informed the group of God Serena's defection. He also stated Warrod's wish to retire, and the recommendations from both Warrod and myself for Natsu Dragneel to be made a Wizard Saint.

"While it's true he has the power to join us if my read on his base power is accurate, are you sure he is capable of surpassing yourself Makarov?" Hyberion questioned me.

Nodding my head I informed all members assembled that before I brought him with me on my task I was certain he could reach Jura's position without breaking a sweat…

"I see. Then you believe his potential would put him above you?"

"Not quite, at first I was just recommending for him to join, push everyone else up a rank and have him work his way through the ranks… but he gained a new power when I took him with me, along with a massive boost in strength. Once he familiarizes himself with this new power I have no doubt in my mind that he could beat me."

"And what do you think Warrod? Do you believe the boy could match you, and replace your much needed strength right now?"

"He needs less than a year to become completely superior to me. I'm old and my power and body are both failing. As it stands he's stronger, faster, and more durable than me. His magic has an advantage over mine. Also as we've stood here I got a better read on his full power. The one thing I would rate better with right now is just that I have a larger Magic Container but not by much. Within the year he'll have eclipsed me in that aspect."

After Warrod said his piece everyone in the room turned to look at Natsu most looking at him with envy since he's the youngest in the room yet has the potential to become one of the strongest. A few also looked at him wondering just how he could become a saint since his public façade of stupidity is all they know of him.

"Before any of you question if he is responsible or even smart enough to handle the position I need to state the Natsu the public knows is a facade." the Chairman hopped into the discussion once more.

Natsu stepped into the talk and gave his reasons for faking his ignorance before promising that from this point on the real him would be shown. Eventually the room grew quiet. The Chairman was silent taking a few moments to think, following which he stood.

"With my authority as Chairman of the Council I hear by state that Draculos Hyberion is now the first Wizard Saint, Wolfheim is the second Wizard Saint, Natsu Dragneel is accepted as a Wizard Saint and ranked as the third Wizard Saint, Makarov Dryear is now named the fourth Wizard Saint, Yamuraiha is named as the fifth Wizard Saint, and Jura is the sixth Wizard Saint."

The Chairman lifted his staff and slammed the butt down on the floor after making his statement, which thanks to his magic amplifying it made his words sound even more powerful and booming than his natural voice. Waiting for a few seconds of silence, he finally sat back down and continued once more.

"Hyberion and Wolfheim, you two will travel to Magnolia with Natsu and Makarov… You are to find the four mages with the most potential and train them to join the Wizard Saints. Normally you'd be allowed to search the country, but Fairy Tail is home to several young and powerful wizards with the potential to become strong enough to rank as a saint. Makarov you are to help Natsu train to master his new powers ASAP. Yamuraiha, Jura for now you two are to act on your own. You are all dismissed while the council prepares to announce all the changes to the country."

We all nodded our heads and gave slight bows to the council before leaving the room. As we did the group moved down the hall before turning, and walking to a special door. Hyberion who was in front moved his hand forward for his signet ring to be scanned before a door opened up, leading to a fairly large room.

"This is the Wizard Saints Armory. All of our special equipment is made here" I explained to Natsu as we walked through the room.

 **NATSU'S POV**

After being led to the Armory and having all the functions explained to me I was welcomed to the saints by the others, who then shoved me into a room off to the side which lead to a tailor's workshop.

"Welcome, welcome, I assume you're Natsu Dragneel the new saint?"

"Yes sir I am. May I ask your name?"

"I'm Sampson. Now then, do you have any idea how you want your jacket to be designed? I also make outfits if you wish."

Taking a moment of thought I came up with what I wanted and gave Sampson the idea. He smiled once I was done and said it'd take no more than 10 minutes… 10 minutes later I was trying my new outfit on.

Thanks to Erza and Mira's complaints about my sandals needing replaced I decided to have some steel toed combat boots made and dyed black. Then I had a pair of black cargo pants made without the pockets on the side, but with a black steel knee pads. Then I had a sleeveless shirt made that was a nice fiery red, with icy blue trim and a black dragon design on the back. On top of that I had a black jacket with the Wizard Saints emblem on the back in the same shade of blue as my shirts trim, while the trim and fluff on the collar of the jacket were also fiery red. The jacket was created with only the left sleeve, leaving my right arm open so people could see my Fairy Tail guild mark. The left sleeve had a metal plate in the shape of a bracer attached to cover my forearm and give extra protection. I also had a pair of black leather fingerless gloves with metal studs in between my knuckles.

"Now every saint has either a medallion necklace or signet ring. Which would you like?"

"I'll take the necklace"

Once I answered Sampson's question he placed a necklace on top of the pile of clothes he had just made for me.

Thanking him I took my time to put it all on. Realizing that my scarf would be in the way and hide my new necklace, I wrapped it around my waist as a belt.

"This is a very unique look that you have created but it works really well. I had fun making it too. Not very many of the saints actually wanted anything beyond a simple jacket."

"Thanks for the complement. Now to see just how flame and ice resistant it is"

I quickly flared my magic burning one size and freezing the other. After about 30 seconds I stopped. If it weren't for the temperature rapidly changing you wouldn't have known anything was different. But the outfit survived my test. Thanking Sampson once again I left the room to show off my outfit to the others.

They all approved of the look, though Yamuraiha was drooling a little. Admittedly I only noticed because I was starring at the gorgeous bluette myself, only then noticing that her breasts were covered by seashells, and getting an elbow in the side from gramps since he saw that I was starring.

 **(A SHORT WHILE LATER)**

We had left the council and decided to walk to magnolia as it wasn't that long of a walk and we wanted to talk a bit more.

"You know it's kinda funny, normally Yamuraiha hospitalizes people who stare at her."

"What are you talking about Makarov?"

"You didn't notice it earlier, but Natsu here was looking at Yamuraiha the entire time he was showing off his new outfit"

"Well at least he has got taste. She is beautiful, but right now I must ask you to forget about any thoughts you had. It is our job to protect this country and that comes first. That means you must grow stronger."

"I make no promises on forgetting my thoughts. But I will get stronger, I owe it to the dragons that have given me their power."

It wasn't long after this that we had entered Magnolia. Considering who we were, we drew a lot of attention. We noticed but didn't make too big of a deal until we got to the guild and walked in.

"Do you think they've made the announcement yet?" I asked, not noticing how quiet the guild had gotten once we entered, but when gramps just shrugged I noticed it.

The guild was just staring at us, especially Erza, Mira, and Gray. There was a moment during which no sound was made, before I looked at gramps and said I guess not. Right as I said this, the vision Lacrima in the guild kicked on and started broadcasting the Magic Council.

"People of Fiore, we come to you today with an announcement that must be heard. Wizard Saint's God Serena and Warrod Sequen, also known as two of the four Gods of Ishgar have retired from their positions. On top of that the eighth, ninth, and tenth Saints have passed away…. In response to these openings in the Wizard Saints, we have moved all current members up one rank from their previous spots. We have also slotted Natsu Dragneel as the third Wizard Saint."

The vision Lacrima then played the message on repeat a few times during which the entire guild went wide eyed and dropped their jaws, except Gildarts. Considering he knew of gramps, plan the only shock he could've gotten was that Serena also left the Saints though he did flash me grin after hearing my rank.

Finally once the vision Lacrima stopped playing and shut itself off there was an uproar of cheers from the guild. Erza and Mira both jumped on me, bear hugging the life out of me. The only concern was Gray. He just stood their with his head down, shaking before storming out of the guild.

Gramps, Gildarts and I were the only ones to notice. Making eye contact with them, they both tilted their heads after him. I nodded and slipped out of the hug my mates were giving me. Realizing something was up, they followed me as I slipped out of the guild and made my way towards Gray's scent. We found him sitting at the river bank, surrounded by ice.

"Gray!" - Erza

"Go away!"

"We can't do that Gray. Not till you tell us what's wrong." - Mira

"What's wrong!? My dumb-ass of a rival was made a Wizard Saint! I'm just as tough as he is, and smarter! So why him!"

At that Erza and Mira both had disapproving frowns, and made to bonk him on the head but I stopped them and shook my head. They backed off to let me deal with it.

"Who'd have thought my rival would be jealous and hurtful."

"The hell are you talking about?!"

"You are jealous Gray. We had always been equals, but now I have the title and you don't. So you want it to validate yourself as my rival. I get that, but so fucking what. It's just a title. If your going to throw a hissy fit about something so small, then why did I make you my rival?"

Gray was silent at that, but he was still shaking.

"You've always been just as good as me, so what's stopping you from busting your ass to become a Saint as well?"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

Gray took a deep breath before continuing

"You don't understand. I've always worked my ass of to be better than you! But you just goof off, and screw around all the damn time! You didn't earn your strength like I have!"

"Now it's your turn to shut up! You think I didn't work myself to death while training with Igneel to get to where I was?! I had to nearly kill myself just to learn how to control my magic!"

Gray was quiet at that. But a moment later he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you Natsu. It's just, I've tried so hard to stay at your level, and yet you didn't have to try to keep up..."

"Gray listen to me. I get that, I really do, but there are things about me that I've hidden. I hold back in all my fights, and my stupidity is all an act."

"Bullshit"

"would you rather fight all out and have to kill someone, or fake being an idiot and exploit an opening that lets you knock them out instead? That was one of the first things I learned from Igneel when it came to fighting. I had to hold back and fake stupidity so much while he was training me that it just became a habit."

"Prove it. Fight me without holding back. Right here, right now"

"One problem with that… I gained a few new powers that I haven't figured out yet. Speaking of said powers, this stays between us." I said making Erza and Mira look at me curiously.

"First. Erza, Mira sorry about lying to you when I left, but gramps needed me to help him, and he wasn't supposed to bring anyone with him. But I went on his council job with him, because there was supposed to be a Frost Drake nest… It wasn't. It was actually the Arctic Dragon Chilthreya's den. She and I fought for a bit before she surrendered."

"You don't mean..." Erza and Mira asked in unision since they knew about Atlas Flame.

"She surrendered so what?"

"Gramps, Erza, Mira, and I are the only ones who knew this Gray but… When we were fighting the Dragons in the capital, the one I fought Atlas Flame, sacrificed his soul to give me a power boost so I could use my **Dragon Drive** for more than five minutes… when Chilthreya surrendered she did the same. Only she told me what happens when a Dragon King Slayer like myself devours a dragons soul."

"And that is?"

"We gain the ability to use their element. Apparently if I eat enough of any given element I can use it in a dual form with my main element, but if I eat a dragon's soul I can use their element on its own. That means with training I can use Chilthreya's Arctic Ice, and Atlas Flames pure Hellfire."

I let that sink in. After a moment Gray was looking at me with a smile, but I couldn't even guess what he was thinking.

"You need training to use that Arctic Ice right? Well I need to catch up to my rival so how about we help each other out?"

* * *

S.R: To all who thought I'd use Gray to help Natsu master his new element, congrats go eat a cookie to celebrate. But don't party too hard there's still more to come. And to all the people who said labeling who spoke broke the flow and made it seem emotionless, there you go I stopped. Yes there wasn't much action this time around, but you can't have it all the time, though this is also because that's where I really wanted to end it otherwise you would have gotten some training. But we'll save that for next time.

Edit: I was re-reading this chapter to refresh myself before writing the next chapter when I noticed a few mistakes, so I fixed them. There's probably more but I just wanted to fix the easily noticeable ones. If you find any please let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

S.R: Well…. I don't really have anything to say this time.

Natsu: Don't lie to us! You want to rant about how no one reviewed and pointed out where Yamuraiha is from!

S.R: Nope.

Natsu: Then you want to mention bringing Ultear in?

S.R: Not really, and you just mentioned it for me.

Natsu: I got nothing then…

S.R: Can I get to the story now?

Natsu: Sure.

S.R: Good….. Now my fair readers, read on.

"speech"- Talking

' _speech_ '- Thought

 **NATSU'S POV**

After taking Gray's offer to help me with my new magic, we returned to the guild hall and joined the party that was going on despite Hyberion and Wolfheim's best efforts to stop it. Eventually gramps and I talked them into giving up and just going with the flow. Towards the end of the party we had a few guests sneak in to talk to us. Thankfully they went unnoticed by most. Making eye contact with gramps, I nodded and gathered a few people before leading the group into a storage room to talk with our guests.

"First I'd like to congratulate you on your ascension to the saints Natsu."

"Yes, if there is anyone that should be a saint it's you."

"Natsu just became even cooler!"

I chuckled at our guests words, before thanking them and asking what was going on that brought them to the guild. Jellal explained that they had uncovered the plans of the dark guild Tartaros, and after learning that every member was a demon created by Zeref they wanted and needed to get help in stopping the demons plan. After we all agreed to help he explained that Tartaros was going around killing important past and current council members, in an effort to get the codes needed to unlock a weapon known as Face and that they had only learned the fact after arriving too late to save one of the slain ex council members.

"If that's the case they may target them all at the same time. We should get master's opinion on how to stop them" Erza chimed in before leaving the room and returning with a sheepish look as not only had master followed her but so did Hyberion and Wolfheim.

"Crime Sorciere eh… Considering all the good you've done since forming I'll ignore the fact that you are wanted criminals. So please recap whatever it was that made Miss Scarlet come to get Makarov."

After Wolfheim spoke, Jellal once again explained the situation they had uncovered. After he was done speaking Hyberion and Wolfheim shared a look before taking charge of the situation.

"firstly, we need to warn the other saints. Makarov let Yamuraiha and Jura know to protect the current council members that stay in Era, since they are the closest right now… Wolfheim you know Leiji fairly well so you'll guard him. Makarov put together a team for guarding Belno, and one for guarding Michello as well. Natsu you guard Yajima, Jellal go with him. As a former Wizard Saint you are strong enough to back him up. I shall go guard Org. Each group should have a communication Lacrima just in case something goes wrong."

 **MAKAROV'S POV**

Once Hyberion finished giving his orders everyone nodded. Natsu, Jellal, Hyberion, and Wolfheim left to go guard their assigned people. Sighing, I called for Laxus.

"What's up Gramps?"

I gave Laxus a quick summary before sending him to gather whoever he wanted to join him for guarding Michello. I then looked up at Natsu's normal team.

"You know things are rapidly changing and the danger is escalating. I can't in good conscious send you with anyone Wendy since you are still so young. And Lucy no offense but you aren't experienced enough for something of this level. You two will stay here at the guild…. Ultear I would like for you to join Erza and Gray in guarding Belno."

"I'm going with them Master… I refuse to let something bad happen!" Mira spoke up getting an encouraging nod from Erza. I could tell that while she was worried about Natsu, she was also worried about Erza. Smiling at her I just nodded my consent. As they left I made my way to my office chuckling.

"Natsu you should be proud that your mates care for each other just as much as they do for you." I said to myself feeling more secure in my new thoughts before calling Gildarts to join me in my office.

As I waited for Gildarts to make his way up I used a communication Lacrima to inform Jura and Yamuraiha of the situation and what Hyberion suggested to do. Luckily as I ended that conversation Gildarts came in.

 **NATSU'S POV**

"Mind if I ask why Hyberion and Wolfheim were at the guild with you and Makarov, Natsu?

"They're supposed to look for potential in the guild members and train them so that we can fill in the remaining four openings in the Wizard Saints."

"why just look in Fairy Tail though. There are strong mages all over the country."

"Because with everything going on they need the as many strong people as they can get and Fairy Tail is chock full of strong people with the potential to become a Saint."

"In other words things are so bad the council is forgetting their grudge with Fairy Tail in an effort to protect the country as best as possible?"

"Yup… Especially since Serena didn't just retire, he defected to Alvarez."

"Well… shit, things are a lot worse than I thought then."

"Yeah, but we can talk about that later, we're here… Considering you're a fugitive you should probably stay hidden"

"Right… Use your Wizard Saint medallion to signal me. I still have mine so we can use them to communicate."

Nodding at his words I moved to knock on the door.

"Oh hello there, you're one of Maki's wizards. If you're here something bad is happening, come on in."

Yajima let me in and we sat down for tea while I told him about the situation. He praised our quick thinking, but before things could continue much past that I was on alert thanks to my hearing. Cursing I pulled out my Wizard Saints medallion and called Jellal.

Once he appeared we explained to Yajima that Crime Sorciere was the ones who uncovered Tartaros's plans and that they were backing Fairy Tail.

"Jellal take Yajima back to Fairy Tail. I'll catch up when I can"

"Alright, be careful"

"You to"

After that the two left and I waited to for the sound I heard earlier to be repeated. A few minutes later I heard it, and dodged to my left as the a wall collapsed over where I had just been standing. Whoever it was that made the wall collapse started sniffing the air.

"Damn my target isn't here now… But I guess I have time to take out a Wizard Saint."

The being said in a masculine voice before throwing a punch at me. I blocked the fist with my left arm and shoved it off to the side throwing my own punch with my right hand. Only to feel my knuckles pop in pain.

"Haha, I can change my body surface at will. My body is harder than Iron right now" My opponent jeered before slamming an elbow into my stomach, fully taking advantage of the fact I hadn't yet moved due to proccessing his words.

As his elbow connected I felt like I was being cut, though the force of his elbow hitting me thew me into the wall. As I recovered I glanced down and saw that he had actually cut my stomach slightly. Setting some flames on my palms I quickly cauterized the wound before dodging my opponents fist once more.

" **Slash Arm** "

As my opponent said that the fin-like protrusions on his arms sharpened enough to glint in the light. A moment later he began slashing at me with them. Dodging them quickly I jumped up above him inhaling as I did.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar** "

I unleashed my roar on him and felt some satisfaction when I noticed he received some burns from my attack. Though he once again was punching at me after recovering. Crouching down under his arms I lunged forward wrapping my arms around his legs and used my **Fire Dragon's Grip Strike** before lifting him up and throwing him into a wall.

Not giving him the chance to counter attack I jumped after him, slamming my head into his stomach just as he stood up again with my **Fire Dragons Sword Horn** making sure to keep a layer of magic between my head and his body to avoid the pain from hitting his hardened body. Using the momentum I had built up I let my body flip and wrapped my legs around his neck to keep him in front of me. As my rotation continued I halted the flip once I was facing him again. Quickly reaching in front of me I hit the sides of his face with the bottom of my magic coated fists.

My attack hardly fazed him, and so I unwrapped my legs thinking to get some distance. But he capitalized on the moment, the second he was free. Lurching forward my opponent headbutted me, which threw me up into the air. He jumped up after me in an attempt to attack me again. Not giving him the chance I unleashed a torrent of flames from my feet to carry me higher.

"With a flame on the right hand, and a flame on the left hand… Combine the flames together… **Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame**."

My attack forced him back to the ground, and gave me enough time to land safely. It wasn't long after I landed that I heard a chuckle.

"Well then… You're not half bad… I guess you've earned the honor of knowing your executioners name. I am Torafuzar of the Nine Demon Gates."

"What you think this is all I've got?"

Noticing how despite having a few burns Torafuzar was still mostly fine, I decided to up the anti, and activated my **Lighting Flame Dragon Form** , lunging towards him I unleashed a flurry of blows courtesy of my **Lighting Flame Dragons Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Dual Elemental Dragons Fist**.

Despite hitting him with attacks that not only burn but shock him too, Torafuzar still was hardly fazed and recovered midway through my assault to start throwing punches back at me. After a couple minutes of back and forth Torafuzar suddenly ducked under my fists and lunged forward with his elbows leading with another **Slash Arm.** This time he failed to cut me but the force threw me back quite a ways.

Charging after me Torafuzar slashed his arms wildly hoping to hit and lacerate me. Thinking quickly I jumped up over him. Flipping in mid air I brought my foot down into his head with a **Light** **ning** **Flame Dragons** **Crushing** **Claw**. Not letting up I thrust my hands forward and pushed off the ground. Angling myself I kicked Torafuzar in the back with both feet still coated in magic.

Before I could blink, Torafuzar had spun around and socket me in the jaw. The force from his hit sent me back a few feet.

"I didn't believe you were actually strong enough to be a Wizard Saint… Now I do. So prepare to die because I'm finally getting serious. **Tenchi Kaimei**!"

After Torafuzar finished speaking a giant black tidal wave appeared. My eyes widened once I saw the attack, but they opened even further when I realized we were in a valley, and the amount of water coming at us was enough to fill the valley like a fish bowl.

I tried to raise the temperature as mush as possible with my flames, but they couldn't burn hot enough to turn the black water to steam. ' _Shit, shit, shit! My normal flames aren't cutting it. I can't use any_ _ **Lighting**_ _magic on it's own and finish him that way.'_

' _*Yawn* what's got you in a panic?'_

' _Now is not a good time whoever you are!'_

' _Now that's just rude. I know Chilthreya told you that your dragon blood would awaken after spilling a dragon's actual blood on yourself.'_

' _I don't have time to talk, I've got to figure out a way to get rid of all this black water before we drown!'_

' _Of course you have time to talk. As your dragon blood I can explain and guide you through using all of your abilities. Your normal flames aren't cutting it? Then use the Hellfire flames from Atlas Flame.'_

' _I would if I actually knew how. I haven't exactly had an opportunity to figure them out.'_

' _Pah, it's easy._ _Just channel all your anger and hate into your flames. After all the flames of hell may burn white hot, but they're still tied to the dark emotions that rule hell.'_

' _That would be a good idea if I could oh I don't know, ACTUALLY GET MY FLAMES TO APPEAR IN THIS BLACK WATER!'_

' _Can you still swim? Just swim up to the top, stick an arm out above the water summon some flame and viola.'_

' _Well I would if it weren't for the fact the entire time we've been chatting I've had to dodge attacks from the fucker who summoned all the water in the first place.'_

' _Geeze you are needy. If it's that bad just let me take over.'_

' _Why don't we work together like we're supposed to?'_

' _Because you haven't proved it's worth the effort yet.'_

' _Well fuck you to!'_

"Haha, How does it feel to know you're going to die because you're magic isn't good enough to counter my curse?"

Torafuzar interrupted my conversation with my dragon blood. Rather than let his words get to me I started to ignore them and think of things I could do to possibly get away.

' _Hey, hey, hey! Stop that. Get mad, remember anger fuels the flames of hell. Let him piss you off. Use that anger to forcefully call your Hellfire!'_

My dragon blood cried out before I could think of another solution. Shrugging at his words, I tuned back in to Torafuzar's speech. Taking it all in I let it whip my anger into a frenzy, and let it course threw my veins. As I did I saw the water around me starting to sizzle.

Smirking in satisfaction, I let my magic wash out from me and almost laughed as I saw the horrified look on Torafuzar's face once he saw that I was heating up the water. Apparently I heated it up too fast as a moment later the entire area was filled with nothing but steam and groans of pain.

I completely cut off the flow of magic, letting the area cool down enough to blow the steam away. Once the air was clear and I could see I was stunned at just how badly I had hurt Torafuzar. The heat of my Hellfire flames had burned him horribly. His skin was gone and most of his flesh had been seared to the point I could safely say most of what remained of his body was char. Torafuzar was still breathing though, and as I watched I could see his body trying to regenerate. After a few moments of debating if it would be a mercy to end it his eyes focused on me.

"Hahaha, you think you've won? So long as master Mard Geer has my book, I can be revived. My soul is bound to that book."

Hearing those words I felt a chill go up my spine. Knowing that now was the only chance I would get, I sighed.

"I really hate to do this, but if this is what it'll take to stop Tartaros, I'll send all your souls straight to hell."

As I finished speaking my recalled my Hellfire flames to my hand and just reached out to touch Torafuzar.

"With the flames of hell I unbind your soul from this world, and cast you to hell. **Hellfire Dragons Secret Art** **Damnation's Calling: Mortal Judgment** "

Torafuzar's body then burst into flames. As the flames burned on I spoke to my dragon blood.

' _Did I just make up a new move, or did I instinctively use a Hellfire Dragon spell?'_

' _Both kinda. The name of the spell is wrong, and the chant needs reworded but you were close enough that you cast the real spell.'_

' _Are we becoming a monster?'_

' _What do you mean?'_

' _We just killed him. I mean I didn't want to and I regret having to, but I would make that call again if I needed to.'_

' _We are no monster. We did what we had to. If it bothers you this much though, try asking someone for advice.'_

At this point the flames from Torafuzar's body had died out, leaving nothing behind not even ash. Before I could do anything however I felt my instincts take over and force me to move.

' _You haven't even properly bonded with your mates yet but you still instinctively know when they need you.'_

' _So that's what's going on right now'_

As I thought my reply to my dragon blood I felt the communication Lacrima in my pocket buzz.

"huh, I would have thought it'd been broken during the fight. I guess I was wrong" I spoke to myself as I pulled the Lacrima out of my pocket.

"We need help! This guy is too strong, He's already beaten Erza and Mira!"

"I'm on my way Gray, just hold on!"

At that I forced myself to move faster. I ran so fast that the world around me became a blur. At least it was until I could smell that I was close. As I slowed down I saw a blonde man with pointy ears and a tail attacking Ultear. Behind Ultear were the unconscious bodies of Gray, Erza, and Mira.

Letting my newly discovered Hellfire flames coat my fist I lunged forward slamming my punch into the guys face. The force from my attack threw the guy off into the distance. Not letting up I followed, watching as he stubbornly got up. But his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Oh shit, I'm not ready to take you on. Those bitches back there drained me quite a bit."

The man claimed before trying to run. I was torn between following and killing him for hurting my mates, or letting him leave and checking on them. In the end my concern won out and I turned around to help Ultear take care of them.

"That was an amazingly powerful attack Natsu. I think if it weren't for you showing up we would have lost. I owe you my life."

"No you don't. You protected my mates. You were willing to defend them from an opponent that had you all beat. If anything I'm the one that owes you."

"how about we agree to disagree then..."

"Or you shut up and kiss each other"

Gray had recovered enough to wake up while we spoke. I glared at him, but after noticing Ultear had gone completely silent I looked over at her to find that she was blushing.

"Aren't you and Jellal together?"

"No, he helped me raise Meredy, but we don't see each other that way."

I was quiet for a moment, before nodding to myself.

"Well then… I never said anything before because I thought you two were a thing, but I find myself drawn to you as well as Erza and Mira."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm sure you already know that it's in my nature as a King Dragon Slayer to have multiple mates. You're also smart enough to have researched and probably found out the more powerful we are the more mates we have."

"Are you asking me to date you like Erza and Mira are?"

"Well that's the shorter way of saying it but yeah pretty much."

"shouldn't you ask their opinion first?"

"Not when they can answer that question themselves. They both woke up around the time I asked if you and Jellal were a thing."

"Dammit I can't hide anything from you can I" - Mira

"I should have known he was attracted to powerful women" - Erza

All the while Gray was laughing in the back ground while giving me a thumbs up. After a few moments Erza and Mira both admitted they'd be perfectly fine with Ultear joining us, though Mira muttered about how they would need to find a way to keep me from creating a harem.

Eventually everyone had recovered enough we could make our way back to Fairy Tail. Though I found out they didn't get to Belno fast enough to stop her from being killed. I mentioned that I had Jellal take Yajima back to Fairy Tail while I fought the one that was sent to attack him, but I didn't talk about the fight at all.

 **A few hours later**

We had made it back to the guild, only to find Laxus and the Thunder Legion had made it back before us with Michello. Though Laxus took the brunt of it all and was in the infirmary being treated. Jellal had also made it back with Yajima, and he was currently talking to the two ex council members. Making a hand sign to Gramps and Gildarts, I sneaked away from my mates and Gray. We met in a storage room that was in the back of the basement.

"What's biting ya kid"

"Natsu, you can tell us whatever you need to."

After the two spoke, I sighed before the floodgates opened as I told the two what happened during my fight with the demon from Tartaros. I also told them my thoughts about it, and then after realizing I spoke to Gramps I panicked and begged him not to kick me from the guild for breaking the rule about killing.

"Natsu I won't kick you from the guild. You're clearly torn up by the fact you had to do it. That right there tells me you are no monster."

"Kid you are no longer a regular Fairy Tail mage. That rule is only to prevent everyone from falling into the darkness. I have had to break that rule before, as has master. The three of us are the strongest in the guild, which means we have to handle the things nobody else can. We are the ones that fight the monsters you are afraid of becoming. We do it so they don't have to."

"Gildarts is right… I had hoped that he would be the only one in the guild to handle things like that, but you've been drawn into it to… I can't tell you everything will be okay, because it won't. As Gildarts said we fight the monsters so the others don't have to."

I let their words wash over and comfort me. I cried a bit for what I had to do and was now drawn into, but after a while I stopped.

"I'm not okay, not yet. But I do feel better after talking to you two about it… which tells me that I can learn to live with the burden."


	8. Notice

S.R: Quick notice for you all, there's a new Poll up on the profile. Please check it out.


	9. Chapter 8

S.R: So far only one person in the reviews has bothered trying to point out where Yamuraiha came from, but they didn't want the 50 points to whatever house they were in at Hogwarts that I wanted to give them, so I have to announce 50 points to Ravenclaw because I'll take those points for my house.

Natsu: Was there a point to that?

S.R: Nope, just felt like saying it and being silly. Side Note: I've had a couple people pm me and one or two reviews saying that the bold text for the attacks and abilities is distracting. I acknowledge that and agree that the suggestion of using italics would be better but, for now I'm sticking with the bold.

Natsu: Why stick with the bold print?

S.R: I want it to draw attention. It's meant to be that way, because it brings more attention to the action. Any who I think it's time to get on with the story.

 **NATSU'S POV**

After taking a few minutes to recompose myself after the talk with Gramps and Gildarts, I walked back up into the guild from the basement. Sharing a look with Erza and Mira, I had everyone that was involved in the defense of the council members both former and present gather in one of the side rooms with the two we had escorted back to the guild. Gildarts following to join in as well.

Yajima quickly thanked Jellal and Ultear for their help, while Michello at first tried to have them arrested though he did calm down and thank them after a bit. Before anything else could happen Gildarts spoke up. Apparently while we had gone to protect the council members, Gramps sent him to do some recon work.

Gildarts had discovered Tartaros's guild hall, explaining to us that it was a giant floating fortress that could move, Michello butted in to tell us it was referred to as "The Cube" because they could manipulate it to become a fortified cube. Gildarts continued on by mentioning that it was heading towards Magnolia when he found it, but he also stated that he had seen council chairman Crawford Seam entering the cube though his movements seemed forced.

"This is going to be even tougher than I thought. Either Seam is working with them or they have a member that can control him like a puppet. That means they might already know of our plans."

"Calm down, we can still turn this around" Gramps spoke up pulling his Saint's medallion out from under his shirt, and activated the communication lacrima hidden inside. He informed the four Wizard Saints that weren't in the room about Gildarts' find. After a long and lengthy talk it was decided we'd bring everyone to Fairy Tail and fortify our position, while a strike team would go and defeat Tartaros.

"Gildarts and I will be here with Yajima and Michello. Natsu, when the others get here take whoever you want with you and infiltrate the Tartaros guild hall. Do not separate unless you have to. If you need to put them down like you did Torafuzar, then do it my boy."

I hesitated for a moment before nodding at Gramps' words. I could tel that other than Gramps and Gildarts everyone else was wondering what he meant at the end there but I chose not to explain. Walking out of the room I went straight out the back door to the clearing behind the guild hall. Jellal, Ultear, Erza, Mira, and Gray followed me and tried to press me on what Gramps meant. But after looking at my sullen expression they dropped it. Ignoring them I followed an old trail into the forest behind the guild. Eventually making it to my destination, and surprisingly finding that I didn't need to make what I wanted.

"Natsu what is this?" I heard Mira ask. Since I planned to use this time to restore everyone back to full strength and possibly get a bit of practicing in I explained that I had made this cabin back when I first came to the guild.

"Inside the cabin I have it set up with all the materials I need to brew a special drink that triples the drinkers magic recovery rate… I haven't actually needed to use this drink in a long time so I'm surprised to find that I don't need to brew more. But I want us all to drink it so that we can be back to 100% before the other Saints get here with the council members their guarding."

I had Erza re-equipsome cups for everyone so we could all get a drink. At that point I started a silent conversation with the spirit of Jotunn since I was still wearing the Crown of Dragons. He and I discussed teaching my mates the basics of Dragon Slaying magic so that they could use the full power of his weapons that I had grabbed earlier. But after realizing we'd only have a few hours at best I we decided to hold off on teaching them Dragon Slaying magic. But I'd give them the weapons anyway since they still offered a significant power boost.

Erza was given the Dragon's Fangs, which was a set of twin swords fashioned from a fang that Chilthreya had given Jotunn to make weapons with. The twin swords had a slight curve to them and had an edge on both sides, though what made them unique looking besides being covered in permanent frost was the fact that the hilts were patterned to look like dragon wings. Even without access to the Dragon Slaying magic inside them Erza quickly discovered she could use them to launch small chunks of ice that were shaped like darts.

I gave Mira the Dragon's Claws. Unsurprisingly the Dragon's Claws were a set of bladed gauntlets, made to look scaly just like a dragon's hand. They were made from the icy blue scales of Chilthreya and each fists' claws were made from one of her talons as well. Though the claws are only five and a half inches long, they were made and attached in such a way that flexing your hands just right made them retract into a special sleeve that was hidden inside the bracer part of the gauntlets to help reinforce your arms if you needed to block an attack.

After some grumbling and discussions Ultear finally realized I was being serious earlier when I had told her I would like to have her as a mate as well and officially joined Erza and Mira as my mate. Once we had settled that issue I gave her the Stave of Frost-Fire from Jotunn's weapons. Out of the three weapon sets I had given my mates Ultear's was the most unique. It was actually made from Jotunnn's magic, essentially being a staff made from ice. But since it was made from his magic it was exceptionally durable, and completely impervious to heat. It also has the unique ability to bend, twist, and shrink or expand as if it was in a liquid form. Ultear deciding to use it as an ace in the hole shrunk it down and bent it till it could be worn as a bracelet.

Moving aside from my mates so they could get used to their new weapons I pulled Gray with me hoping to at least get started on learning to use my new magic so I could properly use it. Though I sent Jellal back to the guild with a cup of my magic recovery brew to have Laxus drink it as I hoped he'd be up and ready to go again when it came time to attack Tartaros in their guild hall.

A few hours later after learning the basics to my new ice themed magic, we made our way back into the guild hall to meet up with the girls and Jellal. Laxus was back up and ready to go after getting out of the infirmary. The entire time Gray and I were training I was thinking on who all to take, and who to leave to protect the guild. Eventually I settled on the same people that were sent out to protect the guild masters minus the Thunder Legion since from what I heard they were useless against the demon that Laxus fought. I decided to have Erza, Mira, and Ultear act as a back up team if something went wrong, though they were going to set up a makeshift base of operation for us to fall back to if we needed healing. Which left Gray, Laxus, and Jellal to come with me. I thought about having one of the other Saint's accompany us but in the end I decided that a smaller group would have an easy time going unnoticed when infiltrating Tartaros's guild hall.

Thankfully the girls understood my plan and were okay with it. With all the planning out of the way we sat down at a table close to the door and waited for Jura, Yamuraiha, Wolfheim, and Hyberion to show up with the council members they were guarding. It wasn't long before I felt Jura and Yamuraiha approaching with the current council members.

As they walked in I offered a nod to the two, and pointed out the side room where Yajima and Michello were staying. They nodded back as they lead the council to the room. Yamuraiha offered us a wave as well, which lead to Gray and Laxus both elbowing me in the sides with a teasing comment about being popular. Thankfully Erza, Mira, and Ultear didn't notice.

Surprisingly and extremely fortunate for us the next person to walk into the guild was Gajeel. He was already out on a job and wasn't part of a team to protect the council members but he was just as strong as Gray if not stronger so I roped him into our battle party.

Not even a full minute after I had explained the situation to Gajeel I felt the presence of Hyberion and Wolfheim entering the city. Standing up I motioned for everyone coming with me to get ready. As the two walked in Yamuraiha walked out of the side room and motioned them to the room before walking up to me. Apparently she had a previous encounter with a few of the demon gates of Tartaros so she wanted to join us. Thinking it over for a moment I agreed but I asked if she'd stay back at wherever our makeshift base since I had learned from Gramps that she was an exceptional healer.

At first she argued that she should be one of the ones confronting them but once she heard that I was planning on her being the healer she relented, since our group was ridiculously over oriented for battle. After that discussion was ended we left the guild hall and made our way towards the location Gildarts mentioned finding The Cube. It didn't take long for us to find it, and when we did our group split up with my group speeding up.

Once we were close enough Gray used his **Ice Make: Stairs** to give us a way up to the Cube, with Gajeel turning his arm into a saw to cut a hole in the wall for us to enter. Before I could blink however we were attacked and seperated.

Quickly taking stock of the situation I discovered that I was blind-sided by a fairly powerful demon. Based on the few things I had learned while talking to Yamuraiha on our way here I figured he was one of the Demon Gates.

"I don't have time to play around here, So forgive me for not holding back" I spoke powering up quickly. Not wanting to take any chances I activated my **Lighting Flame Dragon Form** and shot forward at the demon that had attacked me. I threw my right fist forward in front of me only for the demon to block my punch with his staff, though I hit hard enough to make the staff shatter.

"It doesn't matter how serious you take me, I'll win… I suppose I should tell you the name of your executioner though. I am Franmalth."

As he spoke up I was nailed in the side by one of his fists. Reacting quickly I grabbed the fist before he could retract it and used my **Lightning Flame Dragon's Grip Strike** only to be shocked as Franmalth absorbed it.

"You see!? Your power means nothing against me! My **Absorption Curse** is the ultimate counter to magic!"

Franmalth cried out with glee as he used his curse to use my magic against me, unleashing a barrage of blows on me before I could even react. Thanks to the training my **Lighting Flame Dragon Form** now granted me complete immunity to Lighting magic, on top of the fact that I was already completely immune to Fire magic. Thus his attacks were only powered by his natural strength, which was nothing compared to my insane durability.

After a few seconds I read his attack pattern and was countering his fists with my own. During this time Franmalth was ranting about his curse and how it works, constantly saying that because of how it works he was unbeatable by any mage. As he continued on I began to make a plan to defeat him. During a lull in his speech, I deactivated my **Lighting Flame Dragon Form** and lunged forward headbutting Franmalth and launching him away. Quickly resetting myself I bent over and shoved my arms into the ground, ripping out a huge chunk of rock. Using the giant slab of stone I had pulled up as a bat I swung it into Franmalth's side forcing him against the wall.

Unfortunately I was too strong and the force of my swing caused it to break apart into rubble, though I snatched a few pieces up and threw them as hard as I could at him, smiling when I saw that they were doing a decent bit of damage.

"You're **Curse** is the perfect counter to magic eh? Well then lets see how you fare against my brute strength!" I taunted as I found an opportunity to slam my fists into Franmalth's face, though I winced when I pulled away as I managed to hit hard enough for a couple of his teeth to become embedded in my knuckles.

"You Dar-" Was all he got out before I started raining blows on him, hard enough that he began staggering as he tried to stand back up and continue fighting me. Thankfully he wasn't able to match up to my power and was overwhelmed and passed out. At that point I instinctively knew that I could use my **Hellfire** , to end him the same way I did Torafuzar. I hesitated for a moment before deciding to go through with it.

"Your **Curse** is too dangerous to just leave you here. I'm sorry to do this but I can't risk you recovering and defeating my friends" I started as I gathered my magic.

' _Hey dragon blood, what is the proper chant_ _and name_ _for this spell?'_

' _It's kinda rude of you to call me that but we can talk about that later. Also you already instinctively know_ _since you were able to use it last time_ _so don't ask me.'_

Sighing in response to my dragon's blood I closed my eyes. Letting my built up magic out I imagined it swirling around Franmalth's body. As I did I heard the spell chant and name in my head.

"You who are to be cast to hell, your soul has been unbound from this world as punishment. **Hellfire Dragon's Secret Art** **Damnation's Calling: Flames of Banishment** "

As I finished speaking I opened my eyes again and watched as the swirling flames slowly shrunk burning Franmalth's body until not even ash had remained before slowly dying out. As the last few embers blinked out I felt Erza and Mira's magic rising. Even though I wanted to run to their side I had to believe they could hold their own. I turned away and made my way deeper into the Cube looking for the Tartaros guild master, hoping that taking him out would be enough to cause the other demons to surrender, or at the very least retreat.

* * *

S.R:Okay I'll admit I changed the spell from last chapter. Why? Well I rushed the naming process last time and didn't really like it, which is why if you go back Natsu has a chat with the Dragon's Blood inside him about the spell. Also I have closed the poll on my next story. After thinking it over I decided that since the Pokemon story is supposed to be a One Shot, I'll do it the next time I have free time but don't feel like working on any of the stories currently up. Instead once Fairy Dragon's Family is done I will be doing the Highschool DxD story.


	10. NOTICE 2

S.R: Sorry about this. I've lost the drive and inspiration for this story. I have no idea what I wanted to do after wrapping this arc up, I don't even have a clue as to how

to wrap it up, and I've been like this for a while. by that last one I mean I've had no idea what to do with the story and were it would go for a while now and it makes

me feel bad. I don't want to leave everyone hanging any longer than this, so the story is officially dead. If someone wants to rewrite it they have my permission.

However IF, I repeat if I can think of something that will make since and suit the story I will resurrect it. If there is another version up, I don't mind it'll be similar to my

High School DxD story except mine would be the original this time. However I've had a few idea's and such for other stories (Not to mention some of the things I have

queued for polishing up anyway). This is not my last Fairy Tail story for those of you that read my Fairy Tail work and not my other stuff. Depending on how the rest of

the night goes I may have something new up in the morning since I don't have to work tomorrow. But first my other stuff needs updated.

Anyway thanks for reading. I'll see ya'll next time.

P.S: Does spacing things out make it easier to read? I'm asking because I only just now noticed that even when I type up a chapter Double Spaced, the Document

Manager on here ignores it. For now only new stories will be fixed this way but if everyone likes it I'll fix **Different DxD Retold** and **Journey of Ash**.


End file.
